


The bond that never severs.

by Sheckley



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aborted Undertale Genocide Run, Chara Has Issues, Fantastic Racism, LOADS OF VIOLENCE, MORE TAGS INBOUND, Minor Character Death, Multi, Named Reader, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Sans Has Issues, You're dead, and speed so fast it might as well be teleporting, but not like chara, but only when he wants to be, did i say reader kinda hates humans?, hell if i know, holy moly angst, if reader wants you dead, jk, kinda meh on romance right now, male reader - Freeform, plot??, reader has insane physical strength, reader hates humans to a huge extent, reader is chara's sibling, reader is evil incarnate, reader just wants to see chara again :(, terrible puns, that'll go later, they hate everything that moves, watch out, with a side of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9867383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheckley/pseuds/Sheckley
Summary: It's been a hundred years, maybe even further if you comprehended the time in this empty house, how long have you stayed in solitary confinement anyway?It's been a hundred years since you were cursed during that fateful night, your older sibling left you rather quickly in an attempt to make a dreadful escape to the mountain. Was it abandonment? You never gave up hope for them to return to you, since you were the only human they didn't despise but loved, you once called yourself a disgusting freak.It has been too long. While your hope grew, your hate for humans grew as well, your parents cursed you out of spite when they left, it was then those years later when you saw them again, but with monsters by their side. Perhaps it would be a hopeful future for them.You just want to see your sibling again, and you'll stop at nothing. The thing is, is the underground prepared for you?





	1. Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. Been a while since i touched fanfiction, 9 years probably...
> 
> In that case, i always wanted to look forward into Undertale. I don't see much of sibling fan stories for chara, so thats probably why i decided to take it into my own hands, go easy on me!! i hate trying to think of plot :(

_From the depths of exploration, you and Chara were always pretending, adventurous, whether or not it was to amuse themself or others, it was definitely working._

_However, the village didn't agree to that, all of them did. We differed greatly from the average human, we were known to have ruby-red eyes that filled the void of sadness. We had pale skin, but mine was almost ghostly white, Chara was rather close in terms of their own color as well, we never really cared about our white skin anyway. It wasn't that close to the truth that the village thought we were ghosts._

 

_When they were born, you were born as well, one could say that we were twins, though we had differentiating hairstyles. Theirs had a bold cut, with tufts of brown hair standing out on front covering most of the freckles on their forehead, Yours was brown as well, though you had mid-length hair and probably some stupid facial hair._

 

_You grew, but Chara kept watching you as if you looked like a criminal, they called you an idiot sometimes, but you shrugged the blatant insults off. They never meant it anyway, they loved you back no matter what._

 

_"Keep up already! We gotta go back and steal some more chocolate!" You scoffed at that, you were definitely not meant to be an athletic runner, but dang were they attempting to push you to your greatest heights. But if there was anything to look forward to. it was definitely the dark, tasty filling of chocolate, anything you could do to get away from your parents._

 

_Admittedly, you and Chara were both children, thirteen years old both at that. The village despised us no matter what, heralded us as if we were demons born from the depths of hell, it was where true happiness cannot be sought wherever you were, no matter what we did. Your parents were no better._

 

_Your broken shoes hit the stone crack of the concrete, your legs collide while you were running, and you hit head-first into the pavement. God, as if getting abused wasn't enough, now you probably had a deep gash near the side of your head, it hurt...so much._

 

_"JONATHAN!"_

 

_Damn, that scream definitely attracted some onlooker's attention, you didn't mind how much Chara worried about you though, seeing that they took the older sibling role despite how you were whining that we were born at the same time. Screw it, you didn't mind being spoiled that hard._

 

_You felt a hand grasp at your elbow, and one trying to grasp your hand. Looking back and staring into sparkled crimson eyes that looked like yours, Chara looked like they were about to be filled with tears when they finally noticed your deep gash covering what might be half your head. Some pedestrians looked in strange glances, many in confusion or in disgust, those people knew what we were. Chara looked back at them in a shared glance of disgust as well. You were definitely not trying to become one with the ground, knowing that you can feel a desperate tug at your arms, pleading eyes that made you worry for them as well._

 

_"Please get up, we can go home right now, I don't care about the stupid chocolate, nownownow!"_

 

_You managed to get up knees first, then legs second. Fuck, you feel like the most lightheaded person in the world right now, though it was nothing compared to what your parents did at home every other day. Chara wasn't exactly a weak person either, though given how skinny their arms were, you were pretty sure they could take on someone that isn't that much taller than them. Chara attempts to carry you, but you shook your head because it was pretty embarrassing to do this in public, for god's sake. You finally break into a run back home to avoid more attention from angry people, with Chara following you._

 

_It wasn't until literally ten minutes later, that you and Chara make it to the front door, how is it that you haven't passed out from the blood is a miracle, it wasn't the "determined" part that Chara used to yell out back in the days where they played with you anyway. You reach the cabinets and come out with some rusty looking gauze and some ointment. You use your hands to feel the wound on your head, that was definitely a bad idea when they see you flinch awkwardly at the mass of blood covering your hand. They facepalm and you struggle to contain the urge to flip them off while they're at it, they sigh and help you stitch the gauze around your head and behind your ears._

 

_"Crybaby." Chara stares at you in shock and then in amusement, that was probably how Chara got their name-calling names from; Me. With that response, they wrap the gauze harder and holyshitdiditstingsohard-_

 

_They giggle when they see the confusion and pain that was in your expression, and you turn and stare at them hard, they don't even blink cause they aren't the least bothered by it. Thank god your parents weren't there to see the bloody mess that is on both your head and palms, otherwise the gash wouldn't be the only injury that you would get for days to come. Chara knows that too, it was by then that you noticed what they wore, a deep green v-neck with a rather large yellow stripe on the front of their shirt. You wore a tiny zip-neck gray sweater with a t-shirt underneath, it was pretty warm by your standards._

 

_They lead you into their room, and they check out the drawers to see what else you could wear, because you finally noticed how the blood from your gash dripped down to your beautiful sweater, and it was now staining brown. You mentally groan when Chara finally looks up to you and silently shakes their head since there was no clothing for you to wear. Before they can even begin to speak, you hastily interrupted them._

 

_"No, we're not gonna go outside so you could steal more clothing, last thing I want is for you to land on your head as well, dum-dums." Chara gives you their creepy face at that, you know that they know that they dislike that nickname ever since you called them that as a baby, what else could you say? However, this nickname would stick to them no matter what the hell happened, you and Chara would get through this together._

 

_You internally flinched, but they rolled their eyes and wore their neutral expression afterwards, they wagged a finger asking you to come closer to something under their bed. It might as well be a treasure of gold doubloons for all you cared, because you made a huge gasp at what you saw._

 

_A huge chocolate stash containing different flavors of milk chocolate in one large pile, and before you could even think about it, you hugged Chara and they obviously hugged you back. It was a good sign of gratitude and you quickly kissed their forehead, knowing that they could trust you with these loads of chocolate. It was the last time you saw Chara flash a genuine smile, a loving memory before things all went to hell._

 

* * *

 

_The village decided it was a good time to cause destruction because they did not accept the way we lived with others, the way demons lived with others. Chara had once told you a plan that they could escape to Mt. Ebott together when "things would come to it." You knew it was a terrible plan, a stupid plan but you also knew that Chara couldn't live without you since obviously you were the one that they ever cared, right? This was a waking moment, you were always born a demon, and Chara believed that demons would destroy the world together. You didn't mind that, since Chara was packing necessities for survival._

 

_Your parents confronted you both about the situation, they told you that they couldn't give a shit, you and Chara were quickly left to fend what might've as well been hell. Finally, when empty houses were burning outside, Chara took you out in the open and you decided that you wouldn't live here anymore. A good few minutes later, you sprinted across deserted areas and across piles of haystacks, it was training put to use, but it was fairly obvious that Chara put some distance on you. For a split second you saw a small smile when you finally caught up to them around the corner, as if it was all racing back then, before immediately turning back to a terrified expression._

 

_You noticed the commotion, you turned your head and you see that the townspeople finally cornered you, knowing that the fires would force you both out of the house. You weren't that far from the grasslands and the terrain of Mt. Ebott, The villagers wore crazed, angry faces, as if they were ready to turn the village with their torches and pitchforks into a raging inferno in order to engulf the demons that resided within it._

 

_No..NO!_

 

_"GET THE FILTHY DEMONS!"_

 

_You and Chara ran. But it wasn't enough, arms grasp and lock their hold onto you, Chara stops immediately and attempts to grab hold of you, but the heat is too much, it will never be enough. With all your might, you scream for them to run, run to the mountain and never come back. Tears fall out of their eyes like a breaking dam, you wondered if it was ever possible for them to cry like that._

 

_"I SWEAR I'LL COME BACK FOR YOU! I WON'T LEAVE YOU BEHIND, EVER! I PROMISE!"_

_It crushes your heart for you to hear that, but you know that you are going to die here, humans were always fated to ruin your happiness. You could feel the scorches on your arms and back already, the pain radiates across your body, it's too much for you to handle. With one last glance, you see your sibling run across the rough terrain with just their feet, villagers not daring to attempt what they did up the mountain. It fuels them with fury that they could only catch one demon, the demon that you always were. Finally, your legs are seized and you can feel yourself being thrown into the dirt._

 

_Unbearable, numerous kicks land at your thigh, hips, and even shoes attempt to crush your arms, they even tried throwing rocks at your face. You prayed to whoever was out there to save you, but only fists were met and a reign of torment was about to begin for you. You can't see anything...anything! You just wanted to live, are these folks not decent enough to care? Was there ever a reason for you to live? Part of you wanted to die, part of you wanted to stay determined._

 

_Heh... Did you really just say that in your mind? You guessed that Chara got the last laugh, even if they're running up the mountain doing god knows what. The screams stopped, and the hissing finally stooped to a low volume. You feel large amounts of bile creep up in your throat, the pain didn't stop coming! Even under the frail, blinking deafness, you swore that you heard the villagers give whats left of you angry hisses, the lights of the torches finally retreating back to the village. The fires there seem to be already extinguished and somehow, you laid there silent._

 

_....._

 

_Had they left you for dead? You regretfully attempt to move your legs, only for sparks of pain to erupt once more while you hiss. They definitely broke lots of bones, you can't drag your body up the mountain to find your true freedom, you can't do it yet, but you will._

 

_Your fingers seem squished and your index finger looks angled to the point that it doesn't even look like a finger. The hands still make their use by grasping the dirt around you, pushing yourself to the village despite your reluctance to go back to this damned area and all the damn PEOPLE THAT SURROUND IT-_

 

_Deep breath, in and out. You always felt empty but not like this, but you had to stay alive, how else will Chara move on without you? Hours pass by, you can tell it was nearly daylight, but you can't pass out now. You noticed that the people are asleep at this hour, you have to keep crawling forward awkwardly. You finally see the house._

 

_Your parents are already there, your mother looks away like the frail being that you always were. She only looks at your form when your father promptly drags you across the hardwood floor before slamming you into a wooden chair._

 

_"Frank!" You can only hear your mother scream out in surprise, before your father immediately slaps her in the face. You couldn't care less, not even remotely surprised that being abused could go both ways._

 

_"Look at it! This thing isn't our son! A beast! A demon! You should've already noticed it by now, Maria. It should've been exterminated like the rest of th-!"_

 

_"Don't talk to my son like that! He only deserves what's best for him!" You only let out a small grunt of annoyance, as if your mother would ever care for something like you. She takes notice and stares at you._

 

_"Where did our Chara go?"_

 

_"Probably rotting away like the frail woman she is on the damn mountai-" You try to stand up abruptly to use whats left your good fist to hit your father's face, it connects but you can tell it didn't even hurt him._

 

_"Don't talk to my sibling like that, ever again." There was only silence, until your father grows hotheaded with fury now that he was interrupted for a second time. You don't have the courage nor the strength to dodge his fist going into your gut. You drop down into the floor like a pair of dominoes aching in pain for your legs and stomach, you silently wish you could just die here. You get your wish, and your world turns black after a dazed confusion for a few minutes._

 

* * *

_When the War of Humans and Monsters ended with the almost extinct and dusted species sealed to the mountain, humans did not stop at just the monsters themselves. It was the epitome of madness, humans attacked the mages and used their own magic against them. The magic wielders sealed their own fate by not allying themselves with the monsters, hunted like the rest. Of course the humans can and will destroy anything that was different from the rest._

 

_It was fate. It was destruction. It was... Genocide._

 

_You hid, but soon you grew a family from a reluctant husband, everybody else was unaware that what's left of the mages still lived inside a remote village near Mt. Ebott, you were tasked to survive by the remaining elders, and so you did._

 

_You were afraid of going against your husband, Frank, but you knew you were the reason behind Chara and Jonathan's red eyes, your tiny magic living dormant inside them both. You knew if you revolted against humans using magic, there would be no mercy if they found out._

 

_You, as a distraught mother, tried to hold back your husband when he came back with a knife, he slashes at your stomach with harsh intentions. You crash to the floor but not before hitting the hard slanted table._

 

_You can only watch while your husband goes by Jonathan's side, and stabs him in the back. He runs out of the house with the bloodied knife in tow, leaving you and your son for dead._

 

_You crawl to his side, your hidden magic enabling you one last spell. This time, you would see this through to the end, it was the only way. Your red-orange magic floods out into a fog out of your hands, it seeps through his wounded hole on his back, you ignore the bloodied puddle around you. You say your last words, hopefully it will accompany you to the afterlife, like what the elders would say._

 

_"Occultatum Libera, ut vitam immortalem desaevit."_

_(Free what's hidden, let the immortal life rage on.)_

 

_"I will always love you, wait for Chara, okay?"_

 

_You are Maria, and this was your story._
    
    
      
    

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AYOO YOU AWAIT YOUR PUNISHMENT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2 bruh here we come

 

_Blank. Black. The darkness unseeing, you feel like as if you were drifting apart. How can one feel anything, if one is already dead? Amidst the blackness, you felt a large light source, you hear it as well._

 

~~_Wait for Chara, okay?_ ~~

 

_You aren't sure if you heard that correctly, but one never knows....it sounded like the voice of your mother. What is she doing right now?  You know you were already dead, why would this matter to her now? Wasn't it better for you to stay dead?_

 

_....._

 

_Suddenly, I T  A L L  C O M E S  B A C K ._

 

_Pain, you feel something moving, your eyes are still attempting to adjust. Too much light...! You attempt to move once again, this time with success. It feels abrupt, but you can feel something crawling on your back. Your eyes shift unknowingly at your previous injuries._

 

_Funny, didn't your left hand break into 3 different places? You swore a finger was sticking out in the opposite direction! Grunts of pain, it was coming from you. Your hands look as normal as ever now, how is that possible?_

 

_Minutes, you finally stop looking at your broken pride to glance at blood puddles around you, it smells...filthy. Like a molting garbage of blood around you, it's all over your fucking clothes. You twist your neck in a different place in order for your face to see the carnage. There goes that gray sweater. You begin to stand up, too late for your socks._

 

_Feels like cold water splashed on your back, you noticeably shift your body to see a body sticking out as if it was praying for something. It's your mother's twisted corpse, why were you not phased by this? What's wrong with me?_

 

_Oh god. you immediately feel like a disgustingly weak person, dizzy. A thirteen-year old shouldn't be able to comprehend this-_

 

_You barf. All over the dining room floor. You were pretty sure your week's old chocolate meal was in that brown mix of circulating blood bile of doom, of all the things you should be greatly worried about._

 

_A gaze, your face looks back at your mother's corpse, what an awful stench. Turns out your bile break was all over her too, serves her right. Still, was she the reason why I'm still moving? What the hell did she do to me?_

 

_You feel lighter, as if your morals completely vanished from this world. You feel...stronger? Either way, you'll still spare her the fact what's left of her is still your mother, even if she didn't really care for you and Chara in the beginning._

 

_Surprisingly, your frail arms seem heavier...tingly. You can't think of a better word for this new feeling that you have. Before you know it, your arms were around her back bridal-style, you wish you could do this to your sibling right now. You somehow noticed the wound on her stomach._

 

_Looks like one inch deep, it didn't hit her intestines, but damn did she hit something on her way down to the floor? Looks like she bled for several minutes, it was definitely painful, one of the worst ways to die. Watching as they slowly choke on their own blood while momentarily paralyzed-_

 

_......_

 

_How did you know that? You shrug that mysterious feeling off and come out of the backdoor and into your backyard. You hate the feeling that you're still young and that you have to wash this shitty sweater off without anyone to help you. What a terrible experience, you aren't meant to face this cruel reality._

 

_You drop her in the dirt, already in the backyard. You and Chara used to play here, for how long you can't remember. You'd wish for anything in this world to bring you back to those times. You slowly walk to the wooden door near the fences, nobody touched this room for years, given how a spider infestation already got here first. Chara wouldn't mind exploring here, not at all, they can't fear something as tiny as crawlies with eight legs._

 

_...You found a shovel beneath a layer of webs, it's smaller than you but it'll do the job once and for all. When you head back, the moon light shines under her while flies circulate the unearthly smell. How long were unconscious? Surely the day hasn't passed for this long, it only felt like a few minutes!_

 

_You move forward with the shovel, you lock your eyes with her face again, a face emotionless. Just like yours. You hold back the urge to smash her body because of how much carelessness that she caused you so many times. You knew your mother held back behind the scenes while your father did all the work of punishing you and Chara, she was a coward. Something tells you that the shovel would break under your grip if it was held any longer._

 

_You stop, but you don't take a deep breath, you know what you are doing. You immediately dig a hole oval shaped, five feet wide, eight feet deep. You aren't exhausted somehow, you feel one hundred percent wrath and adrenaline beneath that layer of ghostly skin that you have. This village wouldn't care, none of them will._

 

_It is done. The hole that you made looks like a black, bottomless abyss. You feel ready to toss your mother in this hell-shaped hole, the pain will never end. Not until Chara comes back to you, you don't feel a vast amount of emotions just yet, you'll save that later when your father comes back to destroy you._

 

_You easily grab her hair with your cold, lifeless hands. She made you unhappy...You finally toss her and your ears ring when she makes impact with the deep hole. Good, there will be no tears shed, people like me don't cry for something like this, demons don't cry. This was your fate, you feel like a amateur. You hold the dirt that you carry in your shovel go back into the hole that you made. She's already rotting, good. The rage comes back full force, and you throw the shovel into the wall that the house provides itself._

 

_Of course, you expected that the shovel shatters in a thousand pieces, what you didn't expect is for the wall to have a gaping hole with cracks that reach their way to the roof. You can see your living room from here. You were sure the villagers heard the noise, but you realize they can easily dismiss something as noisy as this. You knew the people as much as they knew you themselves, it's time to move on._

 

* * *

 

 

_When you make it back inside, you immediately feel grunts of pain from yourself. You shriek since it was unbearable, so so sososo-_

 

_You reluctantly pull up your brownish tainted sweater, you see your ribs shifting into different places. You can't help but cry, words could not express how much is happening to you in a few days or less. Hell never ends, not for demons._

 

_Your feet are twitching, growing, whatever it is that your body is doing, it has to fucking stop. You feel your arms growing longer, you can't stop feeling the screeching in your throat that one can suddenly have, your eyes see blankness. Gray, everywhere._

 

_Somehow, other than your limbs and possibly the dick that you have growing, you run, run, run so fast to the bathroom._

 

_What. The. Fuck._

 

_You feel...very rugged, potent, but you don't like how your body can just spontaneously do a fucking growth spurt for you. Was this a curse that your mother gave to you before she passed on? You notice something dripping down to your chin, black._

 

_Instead of crimson eyes staring back, two holes replaced them, it looked like black tar was dripping out of your eyes and your mouth. You flinched, you use your fingers to feel those areas, nothing remains. You don't want to look at yourself, not this nightmare! You drop to your knees to find something to cover yourself, but you have nothing other than the fact that you're still wearing your underwear. You probably broke the tiny sweater and brown pants while you were having that ugly growth spurt, you can still feel the areas around your chin and under your nose. More facial hair, seriously? You still maintained the mid-length hair that you had as a child, but you can't possibly look at yourself in the mirror now that gaping holes stare back at you, perhaps it's temporary?_

 

_You look like a actual beast, a demon like the tales had called them. Your father wasn't wrong. How the fuck are you supposed to return to Chara like this now that you...are a monster. What a funny to put words like that. Hypocrite._

 

_So, I'm a human who has accepted their fate, a cursed fate. And I can only figure out why, because it was the only option I had left in this world. Was this what destiny was?_

 

_You turn back._

 

_Despite everything, it's still you._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont worry we'll get to those monsters later christ


	3. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reader lets bad things happen!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its ok

 

_You sat on what remained of your bed, it's not really not comfortable now that you're shaped into something no one can comprehend. In fact, it's better for you to lay down and contemplate whether or not you should get to the top of that fucking mountain._

_But you don't, regret fills your every thought, you don't deserve second chances. You actually lay down because of the noise those crickets make, not exactly the place to be peaceful. You don't move, ever. How will you move on when this is all over?_

 

_You expect hunger, since it's obviously something a human needs, but you don't feel rumbling, you only hear silence. Have you changed something far above that?_

 

_T H E R E ' S  A  S U D D E N  N O I S E._

 

_"WHO'S THERE!" you exclaim._

 

_Panic, you guess there's only one emotion you're afraid of, how the hell did you hear that anyway? You slowly jump off the bed and steady yourself, you walk to the walls where it seems to be the source of the noise. You can hear crawling, squeaks, and other angry noises. Rats, actual rats._

 

_You show a small smile gently._

 

_You were never one to associate with small animals, but rats are interesting. Things that fight back against their captors by biting, you wish you could do that to your parents. That dream is far too late, however. Speaking of which, you think observantly. Your hearing seem to have heightened significantly to the point where you could hear chattering of different animal noises._

 

_Bees, wasps, and even small frogs and lizards. You hear them all, the only cruel setback is that YOU CAN'T SLEEP. God, you thought it was possible to die on your bed while you hear kids playing hopscotch several blocks away in the village. They're all so stupid. You can't feel hunger ever again, are you immortal?_

 

_You crave sleep, sleep until the end of time. You remember your mother's last words before you faded back to light. Wait for them._

 

_You gladly oblige, you wouldn't want to interfere with whatever your sibling is doing, you just hope to the skies above that their survival is better than yours right now. You zoned out, your senses dulled to the point where you saw more colors of gray again. You feel your face again with your fingers, you can touch the eyes and mouth again. Did you imagine that incident? It sure looked like a hallucination to you._

 

_You finally pass out, or what's left of you that does pass out from exhaustion. Whatever, your body doesn't know how to be exhausted. Time has no meaning here, you sleep until you feel the blasted heat shining on your face. Your parents couldn't afford the blasted shutters that keeps the sunlight out, you only have one mere window in this distorted small room. You finally shift your head towards the sunset...or sunrise? What the hell is happening?_

 

_You ignore it for now, the window is a clear reflection of your face, red stares back. It feels like a sin to do this to yourself, but you lose your perception to time whenever you like. You completely ignore your emotions for now. You sleep once again because that is all you can do to wait for them to come back to you._

 

_Heat passes, the cold air increases, subsides. Temperature is minimum, temperature is rather hot. Weather seems moody, with a chance of rain. Open eyes, close eyes, stare at mirror. Shift your body, you can feel your muscles hardening and weakening. The sight is blinding, unnerving, your sight sense must've increased as well._

 

_Days pass, Weeks pass, Months pass. Every speckle of sunlight seems to last only a minute long to you, the moonlight isn't so shiny. You think the weather would be fine this time._

 

_You suddenly smell something. S M O K E ._

 

_Awful stench, too disgusting. Your hearing suddenly shatters._

 

_"BEAST!"_

 

_"MONSTER!"_

 

_"GO BACK TO WHERE YOU BELONG!"_

 

_All you can hear is stomping across the hardened cement streets, you have to investigate. You move forward to the window, your eyes follow the panic and riot of humans near Mt. Ebott, their torches give you a bad memory. You'd rather not feel the heat and stomping of your limbs again, even if you are immortal this time._

 

_Intensity at its peak, you finally glance upwards at the trail where the mountain resides, the riots seem to be following someone. Or something. You froze when you saw it itself._

 

_A rather fucking tall bipedal goat animal, it seems distressed. Could it be a monster from the folk tales that our parents told us? It doesn't seem right, further inspection indicate that whatever this thing is, its scleras are black itself, black as death itself. This goat seems to give off a layer of mysterious energy, it feels familiar. You can't stop looking at the beast, it looks attacked._

 

_It's wearing a dark robe with white sleeves, it happens to wear a strange emblem on the front. That emblem seems familiar as well, perhaps you saw it before?  The features of the monster seem rather perplexing, a long snout at the nose and rather large horns sticking out of its back. Now that, is a real beast. It doesn't seem to be attacking back at the villagers, why? Don't they deserve what's coming to them?_

 

_The creature retreats, there is something that it follows, the flower pile. Something you haven't seen before, the creature carries the body, and swiftly turns around to meet the gaze of townspeople._

 

_You froze. You don't believe it. But you see them. Tufts of brown hair poking out of the creature's front, something you've never forgotten. Revealing rosy cheeks and a memorable v-neck shirt. You see a full green color and a yellow stripe stitched. It's them, It's Chara._

 

_Your soul crumbles beneath the sight, the creature is carrying them. Them. THEM._

 

_You can only watch while the village sends waves after waves of relentless attacks onto the beast, hurting them in the process. Arrows, rocks, even homemade guns. You lock your gaze with Chara's face. Lifeless, their eyes closed. Blood coming out of their mouth, it looks dried. You see your father, working diligently to kill the monster. Does he not care, or does he notice Chara under the creature's arms?_

 

_......_

 

_Are they dead?_

 

_After you come so far...and yet the world is so unfair to you, is it not? You close your eyes, trembling....why did they die? Who killed them? You can only feel your thoughts increasing. Did the village kill them? Was that why you saw them lay on the flower pile near the main area before? You can only tremble with anger, you did not notice the creature go back to the cave from where it came, carrying Chara's body in the process._

 

_F O R  T H E R E  W A S  O N L Y  H A T E._

 

_You explode._

 

_You let a feral roar that destroyed the home you were in, rubble everywhere. A roar so loud that it could be heard for miles._

 

* * *

 

 

_"My son......forgive me..."_

 

_Your fur bristling with anger, full of fire and fury. You can only watch as Toriel becomes a blubbering mess beneath the dust of tears and screeches of crying echoing across the cave area where the barrier resided. You walk to her quickly to put her at ease, she cries in your armored chest._

 

_The view is devastating, you see your son Asriel collaspe into the flower pile without a second thought, turning into dust immediately. The body of Chara falls right next to the dust pile. You and Toriel weren't there to save them both. This could've been prevented._

 

_Both of your children perished within a single day._

 

_"Gorey...p-please, what if the Underground found out about their deaths?"  You hear her, you tear up as well._

 

_You hear a deafening roar from the barrier, it's coming from outside. The shock was so immense that you were torn from Toriel's grasp instantly. Terrified for the safety of your wife, you run to her immediately and hide her using the cloak. It shields you both from the resulting winds that come across into the room. You can only lock your gaze with Toriel while you also see cracks forming in the interior of the mountain walls._

 

_"Tori, what was that?" you immediately question._

 

_Toriel shakes her head, silently. She doesn't know what happened either._

 

_You feel a large amount of pressure, uneasiness. It's very catastrophic, more terrifying than you first felt Asriel's magic when he absorbed Chara's soul. You can only lower your head as if you thought the resulting roar could destroy this entire mountain itself. You hear the Royal Guards coming._

 

_You have to think of a plan, you can do what's necessary to ensure the safety and hope of monsterkind. You look at the dust, and Chara's body. You have to move forward, no matter what happens._

 

* * *

 

 

_The villagers scream in horror. They watched as if they saw a true beast, a true demon. They keep screaming, sheer terror as they see a dark figure with shadows escaping from itself, The roar tore through several houses, a powerful echo sending more humans flying across the air. You saw disfigurement, bones poking out of limbs, ripped out heads._

 

_"WHO WANTS TO BE MY NEXT MEAL?!"_

 

_There is only running, villagers run across in every direction they can think of. Hiding. Dumpsters, haystacks, more trapped beneath in massive amounts of rubble forming across the ruined landscape. That is simply not possible, the unthinkable has happened. What was this demon?_

 

_All you can see is a bloodbath, a whole lake forming in red, is this what the elders deemed a true nightmare? You can only see a tall figure shrouded in black as it tears out the guts and intestines of a man and throws it so hard at a child, it kills her instantly without a second thought._

 

_Panics and screams become less in volume, the whole village is trapped. The whole village is at its mercy. Was this our creation? The figure stops, immediately turns its swift head at you, you locked the gaze with the creature._

 

_Pure red eyes, pure smoke comes out of the creature's hair. Your heart stops._

 

_The demon is inches away from your face instantly. You don't want to die!!!_

 

_"THIS IS HOW YOU MADE ME, FATHER. A BLOOD-LUSTED DEMON WHOSE THIRST CANNOT BE QUENCHED NO MATTER HOW MANY HUMANS I KILL."_

 

_You froze once again._

 

_"Jonathan?" You almost screeched._

 

_"SHOULD'VE THOUGHT TWICE BEFORE PUTTING THAT KNIFE INTO MY BACK!" He yells._

 

_Before you know it, your legs are ripped out, the guts that you have shriveled inside out due to his touches. The arms come next. Your head is momentarily ripped out of your neck and he tosses it at the ground._

 

_He steps on it, his foot comes in contact, his eye sockets come flying out instantly. He made a crater stomping on you hundreds of times. The earthquakes shake the destroyed village until there was nothing left. Nothing but destruction._

 

_You are Frank, and this was your hell._

 

* * *

 

 

_You run out of the town, you're trying to control your emotions. You will see your sibling one day._

 

_You lock your gaze with the mountain itself._

 

_"This is not over." You said._

 

_You find a empty tiny house across the borders of a town, still within range so that you can see Mt. Ebott itself, you will wait. Exhaustion, hunger, fear, anger, those will not stop you. What will it take for you to see them again?_

 

_You will wait, hundreds of years if you have to. You find a lone bed in the meantime, you almost crashed the house itself trying to lay on it. You need more self-control, it will come with time, you have no regrets destroying that entire village._

 

_You need to do something in the meantime. Something to kill, something to study. You cannot wait._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL I GUESS THATS CHAPTER 3 GAHAHAHAHA


	4. Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ohh yeaa we get that beautiful time-skip and the meaning of life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thx for the kudos!!!
> 
> har har har

 

Ha. Hahaha... _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!_

 

_Never-ending static, you could've saved them._

 

That dream was awful, just like last year, and the last one as well. You witnessed others transform, build, for many generations. You easily separated from others, you always remembered how to steal, not to destroy buildings. Separation was a good thing, you stole clothing like any other generic thief. You hid in the shadows, but your power grew within time. 

 

For the last twenty or so years, you wore the most minimal clothing. A shiny tank-top with a pair of shorts, you did nothing but stare at the grossed ceiling while your bed grew fungi. Disgusting, but it does seem like a natural habitat for a demon, of course. Mysteriously, your clothing stayed clean, no stains that would further incapacitate your smell. Oh yeah, you could see the plants growing near the corners of the wall. Mushrooms even.

 

You decide, you don't want to become a real person in these kinds of ruins just yet, something just need to satisfy your curiosity. You jumped from the bed swiftly but at a speed not a human could ever comprehend. Suddenly stopping, you hold yourself steady with perfect accuracy. You're right next to the plants, or more importantly the mushrooms themselves. 

 

You frowned, you think you made a vortex outside of the broken house, but one can never know. You guess that one wall probably fell flat on the stone pavement, you're more than one-hundred and twenty-six miles away from civilization. The plants held still, as if nothing happened. You grab and clench the mushrooms immediately, the plants unharmed. You enjoy the peaceful quietness that nature has to offer for you yet.

 

The mushrooms definitely taste quite crunchy, but still unsavory. You know you aren't having your teeth fall out already. It's been a while you last traveled to the dentist. You suddenly feel toxic, are those poisonous fumes escaping out of your body? You guess the fumes themselves were afraid of your digestive system. The mushrooms are poisonous, maybe you should learn a few things from that abandoned library. You clench your fists once again, you power walk to the nearest mirror, the ruby red eyes stare back once more. They remind you of your sibling. The darkness just keeps coming back to haunt you. 

 

_"Jonathan! Let's go! If we go now we can see the golden flowers!"_

 

Oh, you feel remotely surprised, to an extent. You walk out of the front door, you feel like yourself again. They seemed to be very transparent. You start humming a gentle tune, something that you created yourself. It's a genuine quality.

 

_"Maybe this time, the flower crowns that I'll make can actually fit on your stupid head!"_

_"Tone it dum-dums, they'll hear us!" You angrily whisper, as a matter of fact._

 

_Chara stops, they wack your arm almost immediately._

_"Yeeowwch!"_

 

_You stop screaming to spare them any more kind of torment that they're willing to inflict on you. As if you would let them have this kind of victory, you'll scream your heart out later._

 

_One good glance at them, they smile cheerfully at your expression. A big grin, their rosy cheeks seem to stand out occasionally. How they got you this far is rather strange, but you guess you can trust them given how how much they cared in this world. How much they cared for you._

 

_You just thought that the flower crowns wouldn't squeeze the hell out of your skull this time, but you did it for them. No matter how much you disliked it._

 

You stopped. As much as you favored settling in the past forever, you had work to do. Nothing would stop you from cherishing those memories forever. You were right near the library instantly, despite it being almost fifteen kilometers away from where you started to reside.

 

Locked. The front doors are locked, you saw this library before, you just never had the opportunity to actually go inside it. You try tugging on the small, metallic handle one more time. The doors are ripped out of the hinges, they already looked bent. Not a single alarm sounded, you were not this cautious before.

 

You took this time to notice the exterior walls that enveloped this strange area, you start to see why decades can change something of this magnitude. It looks like something out of a jungle, as if a hunter was waiting for its prey. Not happening, you think it's virtually impossible to become the prey, after what you seen. And did.

 

Inside, shelves after shelves can be seen. The books themselves seem rather special, extravagant. Books that you saw before weren't as large as these, the interior walls looked very crumpled. You swore you heard a infestation of cockroaches around here somewhere, nobody has lived here for more than twenty years. Abandoned, parasites are beneath your shoes. You always remembered how you got these shoes, you gave a onlooker a heart attack just by merely disappearing while moving. How long has it been since you traveled to a clothing store with actual people?

 

Right, no more distractions. You viewed each category of the bookshelves, they were still in good condition.

 

_Satire, self-help, horror, science, fan-fiction, history, journals, biographies..._

 

You immediately took out the books where it contained science fiction and other realistic facts. You thought it was time to learn more about the human body, and maybe more facts about those plants? You sat on the largest looking desk, old and crusty. Just like yourself. You sat there for days.

 

* * *

 

 

 It's been more than a hundred years, turns out you can still remember how useless those facts were. You can't photosynthesize, though you dreamed of a talking flower once. It was of no importance, you easily knew how the body works, in some ways. How can one live without their heart, livers, or eyes? You think all your organs shut down long ago, but the immortality keeps you going. You want to experiment on how much you can destroy a human within an inch of their life, you'll think about that later.

 

Contemplating on choices wasn't difficult, you always wanted to die. Sixty years ago, you wanted to find out how much of your immortality kept you alive, you must. You thought of suicide many times, you had itches of anxiety that felt like waves of torment, you can't scratch them out. You had no starvation, no thirsts of dehydration, no nothing. So why not try something that was out of your body?

 

You tried being impaled, head first. Being on fire for hours, you drowned for days. You jumped from high buildings. You tried decapitation, arms first, head second. You had no problem attaching them back though. The fifth choice was a good thing usually, you kept doing it since it gets rid of your anxiety to a large extent. That was a good quality of self-esteem, wasn't it? You should try the head trick if your sibling comes back, they wouldn't flinch, you know that. Would they be happy to see you again? You can't stop saying that to yourself, despite the fact that you saw their lifeless body back in that cursed village. You didn't give up hope that they truly died, they were too stubborn to do so.

 

You moved from place to place, but Mt. Ebott was still within your vision, it always was. Your memory marches back to the destroyed goat, you'll probably have a talk with it. If it was still alive that is. You destroyed the abandoned library by ripping it off its foundations, and tossed it to a nearby forest. Reduced to rubble once again, with a hint of books that was still in there. You think nobody will know that someone visited the building. How could they, when it wasn't even there? You liked your logic, it sounded terrible, your physical strength knows no bounds. No matter, you laid in bed once again. This time, you wore a black leather jacket, gray jeans, and some clothes underneath.

 

Your main quality from wearing this is the addition of a hoodie, the hood was on your head all the time when you explored outside. Your brown tufts of hair deserved to be preserved inside your native homes. The hood felt like a mask, a cover for your face to be shrouded in darkness. You used your shadows, you expect that the blackness underneath will cover your broken face, including your eyes. You knew this to be true, even under a light source.

 

You started to shift out of your bed again, you walked to the living room. Apparently the electricity was still working this time, you think you hit the jackpot when you came here. But it only brought back times where you started to electrifying yourself to death, wasn't working.  _Shocking,_ wasn't it? The original visitors here gave it up for rent, you realize. Guess they didn't expect someone to still use the electricity, you stayed far away from humans. You found the damaged remote, the tiny television turned on. Flickers of static, then the true vision. You noted that the television contained multiple channels.

 

Somehow, you sat there wide-eyed and dumbfounded, all channels contained the mountain you saw for many years, no matter what channel you looked.

 

_"It's amazing Barbara, here we can see the "monsters" flood out of the mountain!-"_

 

_"The national government fears that new dominant policies will have to be established for this crisis-"_

 

_"Speculators indicate that the footage seen was a elaborate prank, those who filmed it were desperate to use fear as a intent that a new species was among us-"_

 

_"There will be reason to panic, these so-called monsters are gonna be threatening our homes!-_

 

_"Joe, this is unprecedented! A human ambassador is agreeing to help these monsters find new rights, new liberties, and new homes!"_

 

_**What the hell did they just say?**  
_

 

Deep breath, this was clearly unexpected. In and out. You keep switching channels, you feel the ground beneath you shaking. Trembling, you think most of the vases have shattered.

 

It's a child, you find out. A gleeful face among all the footage seen, you can't see their eyes.  ~~They look similar to Chara.~~

 

Black tufts of hair and short bangs instead of brown sticking out, another bold cut. This human wears a light blue shirt, light blue pants. You see two pink stripes cover their shirt horizontally, brown shoes. Way too similar to be a coincidence, except this human had a darker shade of skin and hands. You don't find this interesting, same fashion sense?

 

You remembered what they said. Monsters. They're back.

 

_"BEAST!"_

 

You'd rather not go there right now, you see tall strangers accompany the strange child.

 

_"Reports indicate that the child wants to be known as a gender-neutral person."_

 

They, huh? Just like your sibling, another remarkable comparison. The monsters you see behind them just so happen to have defining qualities.

 

A rather tall skeleton with a silly battle body, orange-red boots and gloves. Trimmed pants and bones. You think he has a joyful expression just like the child.

 

Next to him is a short skeleton that accompanies him, like a loyal brother. A blue hoodie, a white t-shirt underneath, his skull is shaped to become more like a human's, you think. White pupils cover his darkened eyes, why is he wearing a pair of slippers? You are keen and watchful, you think there was more than meets the eye when it came to him.

 

Behind the skeletons was...a monster with broad shoulders and a cloaked armored plating. Fluffy ears, a golden beard with the tallest curved horns you've seen yet. You note that the humans once said that he was the King of Monsters. He was a goat, a tall stature that kept shrinking and shrinking under someone beside him. You can only guess he was related to the other goat more than a hundred years ago. He looks very reluctant to be here with the ambassador, you don't flinch when he looks at the camera for a few seconds.

 

You keep moving your eyes on the screen, another goat monster with the same droopy ears. Even at this pacing, you can almost certainly tell the motherly aura that she has under her grasp, the way her clothing looks seems almost...

 

You blink your eyes, the cloak that she wears is familiar, the cloak that you saw with the emblem on front. Bipedal, the feet that you saw ran its way back to the mountain, scarred. You never took the time to study what that emblem meant, you only wanted to further test your speed and physical strength for years. She has her gaze watching the king, seems angry?

 

Heh, you spot another couple that isn't like those two. You spot a strange, yellow reptilian monster. Scales this, scales that. She's trying too hard to be calm, you can tell she was filled with complete anxiety. Yeah, nobody expects to be freed under their eternal tomb. How did you even know that the monsters lived under that mountain? Geeky round glasses. Was that a lab coat? Was she doing science under the mountain? Incredibly stupid.

 

Disinterested, you finally move your eyes, you settled..on a bulky fish. Mermaid? She has a fierce gaze around onlookers, they look away. Scales, same as the yellow one, only striking differences was her red ponytail and a eyepatch covering her left eye. A black tank-top, she has a toothy grin which shows all of her teeth. Huh, she looks like one of the sharks in your story books. You guess that she had exceptional power in her muscles. You think her fist would have all her bones shatter if she came into contact with your face full force ending with her shoulder dislocated in two different places.

 

Snarky and Sharky.

 

The entirety of the news focuses on the ambassador making their way to a building, all the way through. But you stop, you look far behind, two silhouettes struggle to follow the goat monsters. The reporters don't pay any attention to this.

 

Red eyes, full green, yellow stripe. The unending gaze. Your soul freezes again. It's Chara.

 

~~RUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUN~~

 

You collaspe to your knees, head-first into the silky soft carpet. You crawl yourself into a fetal position, then begin to lie down again. You can't stop crying. The dam breaks, was this what they felt like when they were forced to abandon you, back at the village? You have no sense of direction, how is it that they looked like their thirteen year old self all these years? You knew that they died, flower pile. Flower pile. God, it hurts. It's not  _fair._

 

You turn back at the screen, another monster is following them. Same length as your sibling, facial features resembling the goat monsters that you saw before. There's no mistaking it, you felt the auras of every monster before, this was not a problem to you.

 

It felt like the beast that carried Chara under their arms. The goat that used his arms to carry them back to the mountain. Not so menacing right now, but you guessed they're no match for you even if he attained the same power a hundred years ago. No horns, he is in your watchful eye for now.

 

You can't stop looking at your sibling, they don't seem to be in any hurry to walk, look, or even talk. Silent, as if they don't care about anything. Had they forgotten about you all this time? That can't be. It hurts to see them like nothing, once again. You swear that they kept a scornful expression at a certain monster, the skeleton perhaps?

 

This is a must, you need to know what Chara was doing all this time under the mountain. If they did die, maybe their reincarnated self did not keep their past memories? How the hell did the beast look like that child you just saw? The auras were the same.

 

You finally think Chara must've forgotten about you, they really kept to themselves. They talk in a silent whisper to the goat next to them, your heightened hearing doesn't stop there. You think they're talking about the ambassador, even under all this static. You can't stop laughing, a hundred years must've done a lot to them. It won't matter, nothing matters.

 

You will find out what happened to them, you're not prepared to face them like this. You're a menace, a demon. Someone that can't face anybody yet. You stand up quickly again, you turn back to the window where the sunlight breezed through the mountain like a gentle wind. The monsters came out of there, but how much are still under Mt. Ebott? 

 

An angry smile, you need some answers. You placed your hood on again. You feel faster than before, the shadows mask your face once again.

 

You feel determined.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yea yea reader's like 6'2 he grew alot mmm yea
> 
> i have no idea what the hell im doing but its working
> 
> pov character change next chapter mmm maybe
> 
> oh yea think of your headcanon as to how chara and asriel got their bodies back, i got no place in that
> 
> idk alphy's magic voodoo or frisk's determination


	5. Findings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bad issues maybe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its ok

 

For more than once in his life, Sans feared the worst. It was so gut-wrenching, to know that everlasting peace can be ripped away from his skeletal hands. He waits, he waits until the end of time possibly. He takes the kid's words with a grind of salt, he doesn't think the kid will ever hold their promise to ever reset again.

 

The underground was waiting, for the seventh soul, that's when they came. They came into his life, the underground life was normal, especially for his lazy standards. A lazy, pasted smile which can easily turn into a shit-eating grin whenever he wanted to. He thought it was known that the kid would be a pacifist. He kept avoiding them, until the time was right. The Judgement Hall. The kid's adventure throughout Snowdin felt easygoing. 

 

 _Sans!_ He sees Frisk sign back while he lays on the couch in a nice position, he can feel them trying to pull on his jacket. He can't help but groan, they're definitely holding a plate of Pap's spaghetti.

 

He hears his bro make a ruckus in the kitchen, more incoherent screeching. He definitely wishes he could be energetic and hopeful, just like his bro. He looks back at Frisk, they're trying to point that the noodles are more edible. He shakes his skull.

 

"no thanks kid, i think i have other plans to _ketchup_ on." A groan, then a large pout appears on their face. He said that a little too loud, his bro screeches once again.

 

"SANS, I BELIEVE THAT THIS HOUSE WOULD HAVE MORE PRODUCTIVITY IF YOU DID MORE THAN SIT ON THE COUCH ALL WEEK!"

 

"sorry bro, i'll try to get up from the couch a few years from now." He responds.

 

"I'LL HAVE NONE OF THAT, AT LEAST HAVE THE RESPONSIBILITY OF NOT SLACKING OFF ONCE IN A WHILE! NYEH-HEH-HEH!"

 

"come on paps, surely my jokes here are _humerus,_ right where i belong." He hears a soft giggle, he knew that the kid was selectively mute. All the more better for him.

 

"SANS, YOUR PUNS HERE WILL HAVE NO APPRECIATION. YOU JUST DON'T GET THE COMPLEXITY BETWEEN THE JOKES THEMSELVES AND..." Papyrus suddenly cuts off, hesitation.

 

"what, bro?"

 

"THE SPAGHETTI ITSELF OF COURSE! JUST YOU WAIT SANS, IN A FEW DAYS FROM NOW, YOU WILL FINALLY UNDERSTAND THE MASTERY I'LL ATTAIN WHILE COOKING. THE CHOICES ARE ENDLESS!"

 

"like?"

 

"RAVIOLI!"

 

"i'm sure you know bro, i guess..."

 

"DON'T YOU EVEN DARE, SANS!!"

 

"the _pastabilities_ are endless." He hears screaming, the kid falls to the floor choking with laughter. The noise continues on like this for five more minutes. His bro had outdone himself, that was definitely a new world record. Papyrus angrily stomps over to the kid.

 

"HUMAN, GIVE ME THAT PLATE." The kid silently nods, they back away from him. Your bro grabs the plate with expertise, a mischievous smirk appearing on his toothy grin. He can't help but silently laugh, he knows what is about to become of him.

 

"SANS, THIS IS FOR _766TH_ PUN THAT YOU JUST SAID, AND ALL THE PUNS IN THE PAST FIVE WEEKS!" He isn't surprised, he knows that his bro has been counting. The spaghetti drips, then falls on top of his skull, silently.

 

"thanks bro." A grin appears on his face, his bro still doesn't look that amused. But he's smiling as well, he loves his bro. Twenty minutes pass while he still lays on the couch. He sees the kid pack up, and ready to go back outside.

 

 _See you later Papyrus! Bye Sans!_ They immediately sign while turning back to the front door.

 

"later kid." he slowly says.

 

"IT'S BEEN FUN HUMAN!!!" 

 

* * *

 

 

The adventure ends, he stands on top of the cliff. A view to behold, the kid helped every monster get their freedom. A stretch of the endless horizon above, he sees the stars sparkle. He always wanted to stargaze. His brother questions the giant ball of fire, Undyne looks greatly confused on what he just said.

 

"that's the sun, bro." He says.

 

"OH BOY, I WANT TO BE THE FIRST PERSON TO MEET THE HUMANS!" He quickly dashes off the side of the cliff side.

 

"Wait for me, punk!!!" Undyne catches up to him. Alphys in tow, already exhausted.

 

....

 

The blackness surrounds his vision.

 

He lands back in Snowdin. On his bed.

 

No....

 

"what....?" He slowly blinks, did the kid reset? Was it all a dream? How could they?

 

"SANS! IT'S TIME TO GET UP ALREADY! EAT YOUR SPAGHETTI!" He thinks uncontrollably, now was not the time to eat his inedible spaghetti.

 

He always knew, the minute they walked out of that sealed door from the Ruins, they were the anomaly. Nobody knew time like he did, except Dings. It's been many times since he witnessed a SAVE, a LOAD, a...RESET.

 

It was hell. He didn't want to repeat history like this! But he had to, paradoxes cannot be made, not in a unstable timeline like this. He reused the same quotes, same puns, same reactions from his bro. The kid wouldn't budge an inch, if you knew any better. The same way out of the underground, they beat Flowey. The timeline resets when they reach the cliff side.

 

It was as if they were toying with the lives with every monster, not a single care in the world. Whatever it is they were doing, it was to quench their curiousity. Curiousity over their morals, he wished he didn't just give the kid the same judgement to them. The same talk, no action. This was true terror, he knew what was going on after a while of this nonsense, he chose to ignore it. It all had to end eventually, his lazy grin wasn't growing the same to him anymore.

 

It escalates, it was as if his whole life was ripped off away from the kid, it was paralyzing horror. The kid kills a few monsters. Moldsmals, Froggits, eventually they move on. But it doesn't stop there, the timelines repeat.

 

When he meets them the next time, they walk out slowly, but surely out of the Ruins. The pathway stays the same, his magic crackling, he blinks behind the human. Face to face, this was the unexpected. The human is covered in pale, choking dust from head to toe, their eyes pierce his gaze. Red, emotionless. He thinks he saw a strange smile, engrossed by his lazy posture, before their face twitches back into a neutral one.

 

He zones out, all he thinks of is the dusty scarf beneath his slippers. The happiness that he built himself around him, all torn away. His brother has become nothing more than ashes, as he sees the knife scratch through his brother's armor, cut into pieces. His brother still believed in them. He pauses, then he feels his left eye sparkle. Integrity and Justice, that was the embodiment of rage for himself. He feels vengeance, he was done being a coward. He puts what was left of his brother's scarf and stuffs it into his pocket. He silently wishes to himself that he wanted to break that promise for that lady. He wished he just destroyed them on the pathway itself.

 

He blinks into the hall once more, golden rays are shining across the paled windows. He comes to serve their judgment. They arrive, the human arrives. Blank and emotionless as ever, more dust has become apparent. Not even Alphys' traps could stop them for more than five minutes. This human has a huge problem, you think their red eyes came from something not even he could comprehend. Like a demon possessed, they walk towards him.

 

"heya, you've been busy huh?" He dares to respond. It was a good day for them to burn in hell.

 

One hundred twenty-six LOADs later, they reset the timeline.

 

They always came back, dust-filled when they walk out. He isn't surprised, only takes a skeleton to tell that the human was determined. Determined to see this timeline through until the end. The carnage repeats, he falls to his knees once again to see the destroyed scarf. Huh. He meets them back at the Judgement Hall. He doesn't flinch, the human looks a little annoyed this time.

 

"guess i'm pretty good at my job, huh?"

 

He stops them once more in the battle between LOADs, blaster after blaster. SOUL magic after another. He continues this onslaught several times, a set goal in his mind, the timeline doesn't stop resetting. He stopped them from committing to the end of the Genocide Route eight times.

 

M E G A L O V A N I A .

 

He's afraid, broken as one way of putting it. This was definitely not putting him at ease, Pacifist endings return to him once more. But they keep resetting, not even he knows what they're up to. Best he can think of was a plan, that was all he could get out of the kid.

 

 _Sans, can we please talk about what we did before?_ They slowly sign, that was right. He always has been avoiding them since now, it's been a while since they were confronting him like this. But why in his room?

 

"sure kid, let's talk about what  _you_ did." He emphasizes the point with his skeletal fingers, they don't flinch. Their expression is of understanding once again. Silence, he hears the trash tornado.

 

 _Please, you knew that wasn't me. You knew what was happening._ Pleading signs and a worried gaze. He can only move his eyes elsewhere, anywhere but at them. His grin never seems to change.

 

"alright, even if it wasn't you that i kept killing, whatever that thing is. it was within you." A nod, but then they pause.

 

_Their name was Chara! I want to help them!_

 

"them? or it? besides, s'not like i wanted to deal with your shenanigans kid."

 

 _Please! You have to help me, it involves Flowey-!_ They suddenly stop signing, they realized that his white pupils have suddenly dimmed to the point of no existence.

 

"you aren't bringing that monster, i won't let it. i already have too much things on my plate. i'm not letting that flower influence my bro any longer."

 

He starts to get up from the bed, only to get pushed down by their hands. A fierce determined face crosses their face. He tries not to pay attention, but he has to.

 

Another deep sigh from the kid, then they start signing once more.  _Have you heard about the prince and the first fallen child?_

 

"heh, that's a no-brainer kid, asgore and toriel split when they died." They shake their head.

 

 _That's not what I'm saying! When Asriel died, his dust fell as essence in the pile of flowers in which he collapsed in._ He doesn't like where this is going right now.

 

They continue signing.  _Remember when Alphys created her experiments? She first started using left-over determination on the pile of flowers._ Huh, he thinks he wasn't told about that either. What was Alphys doing?

 

 _The flowers bloomed, and Flowey became what was then the essence of Asriel. He was born without a SOUL, he can't feel emotions._ He has to admit to himself, for a twelve-year-old, this kid had their ways of thinking changed. So that's how that thing got its determination from, he crossed paths with him more than once.

 

 _You have to understand, Sans. Don't you want to give Asriel a second chance?  Don't you want a happy ending for once?_ The questions arise, they can't stop signing. He grinds his teeth.

 

"okay kid, i'll bite for once. but you still have to explain the thing that's trying to corrupt you." They roll their eyes.

 

 _Their name was Chara, I still feel them around, like a lingering presence. They feel regret for everything that's happened to you and me._ Double take.

 

"you sure you aren't trying to bullshit me here kid? regret? who the hell tries to destroy monsterkind eight times in a row? wasn't it you that started the dusting in the first place?" The kid can only nod and move their head downwards. Heh, he scored a jackpot. They begin to sign but with much more difficulty.

 

_Asriel had his SOUL merged with Chara's when they both died. Both SOULs shattered Sans. Their essence latched onto my SOUL, they were just trying to feel for something. Anything!_

 

"so what you're saying here is that they didn't have emotions either?" A fast nod, he thinks that this is all strange.

 

"let me guess, a second chance for this chara too?" Another nod.

 

_I still believe in them, no matter how much they tried to control my body. Everybody deserves to live._

 

He does a deep sigh, he thinks that he can't swallow all the information. To think that he fought off something perfectly capable of destroying the timelines. His pupils move back to the trash tornado once more.

 

"fine, what's the plan kid?" They finally smile enthusiastically.

 

 _I have to finish the Pacifist ending, then we gotta go back for Flowey! We need lots of Determination for this._ He notes that their brown eyes flickered red, he expects that they did a inside job for this. 

 

"one more thing." The kid shifts their head to him, no pupils again.

 

"when this is all over, there will be no RESETs. okay? i can't stand much more." They slowly look to the windows, they notice his bro outside playing a game with Undyne.

 

"I promise." He was never one for much promises, he still felt surprised at the sincerity of their voice. His pupils return to him once more.

 

* * *

 

 

He's learned to live with it, why test his patience when it's all smashed to pieces? He's learned to hide his true feelings, it was best to wait. He felt deeply disturbed, the unthinkable would always happen. Why act if he was the only monster that knew the truth? Dings was long gone, he knew his father was completely erased from all of existence. No second chance for him, he had to move on without him. His father would've wanted that.

 

It only takes so much to shatter him completely, from the ground up. Many times has he been desensitized by the death around him, the dust of Papyrus.

 

This was new, he realized. He had to deal with a new brat, and Asriel. They were originally the monster's hopes and dreams, it was time to test the outside world of humans. Something different than us. He thinks that this was the best ending offered to the monsters, something offered by fate.

 

As he walks side by side with his brother, he feels uneasiness. He feels a greater threat is at work, he'll have to protect this ending. He feels a glove at his shoulder, it's his bro.

 

"SANS, I'LL HAVE TO THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING. CELEBRATORY SPAGHETTI AFTER THIS MEETING!" He's happy as ever. Sans wouldn't want to trade his brother for the world, it's starting to grow on him anyway.

 

"sure, bro."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh yea sans thinks up to this point 
> 
> ive said it before that it's up to you to think how the fallen were revived/got their bodies back
> 
> i cant help but think that determination was the only conclusion hahahahahahahahah
> 
> i suk at doing sans and papyrus


	6. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things get explained from the past prob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more issues for chara and asriel and pov this pov that

 

You didn't want to deny it, but coming back to life was more painful than anyone could ever expect. The sins of the past follow anyone. You don't feel like a normal person. Not anymore, not ever since you were born for the first time. When you walk out of the Underground, you didn't want to see any stranger. There's so many of them following your family, they reach past and surround the others. Just like true darkness, you feel like you don't exist. Usually.

 

You despised Frisk for a few hours, you never wanted them to bring you back to the world of the living. It feels like your greatest failure; To not stay dead. Asriel doesn't seem to let go of you, to stay by your side. That was fine. Everything was  _definitely_ fine, you search back to your previous memories. They draw blank, everything drew a blank when you tumbled into the rocky slopes. This was when you wanted to let go, by falling into the Underground.

 

You did not want pity, Mom was all over you and Asriel as soon as you got your body back. That was fine. You needed a tinge of sadness anyway, Mom was better than your mother. You believed you were the only child born in that rotten family.

 

Being forced to adapt to the world you used to be so tired of, brings you more anger in every imaginative way. There were things that you couldn't  _bear_ to feel, to touch, to see. Possibly, you think you forced yourself to act this way. To act as a polar opposite to Frisk. That would be great, your stomach aches to be acknowledged by someone who could understand you. You didn't want to be treated like a pet, a tool, a slave.

 

You didn't want to die alone again, you had to explain to Frisk and Asriel, that you really needed help. Getting on Sans' case wasn't any better, he knew this was downright crazy in the beginning. For you to even come back to  _life_. The times where you took over Frisk's body was insufferable, you felt like you had a thirst to kill. The taste of your EXP increasing, the taste of LOVE. What, was he expecting to jump you the second you would try to kill and dust something? Good, you'd let him do that.

 

 _It's okay, you can always take it slow._ They immediately sign with a small frown, then they rush forward to help Mom move things in the right direction. Easy for them to say, you haven't lived in an actual body for more than a hundred years. It was always easy to wonder how you took your first steps again.

 

You will never act innocent around a human ever again, you'll kill anyone that stands in your way for your recovery. Asriel doesn't see it that way, neither will Frisk. You were not surprised when you could see your scabs, cuts, and bruises on your body once again. Your pale legs show out the most of them all, it was a good way to suppress your itches. Why were they being so nice to you? After all you've done../

 

* * *

 

You seem to feel openly unhappy around the fact that you were being asked to visit a medical doctor. Before you could attend the first monster contact of humans with Frisk. You tinker with your furry thumbs, your floppy ears felt the same after all this time. The horns that you have are still tucked behind your fur, they won't grow like your Dad's. At least not yet, but eventually...

 

A grumble, then another. You think Chara was lucky that they had their medical appointment postponed due to actual _fear_  of getting a thousand needles sticking out of their elbow. You thought they were exaggerating before, but this takes the cake. You don't blame your sibling for that though, not at all. For everything that they went through, they deserve a bit of their inner peace for a while.

 

What's ironic is the fact your fur is standing out awkwardly. Or the fact that you're going to an actual monster facility that isn't outside of the castle your parents lived in for once. It's the Underground, you didn't explore outside the castle walls a hundred years ago. You didn't follow your instincts, you were docile. Turns out Hotland and New Home had better upgrades since last you saw the locations. Well, before you were a flower anyway.

 

No, you were way past that time already, you understood the gravity of the damage you did to the Underground. You just didn't feel any guilt for the lives that you took. You really felt more responsible walking to Hotland, you held your hands with Mom. Her hands seem to grasp for you more than ever, as if you were about to disappear before her very eyes again. Soft warm fur collides with yours, she has a firm hold. You won't comment on that, you realize at this point Chara and Frisk was a comparable distance away from you both. They both seem to be talking something to the recent Captain of the Royal Guard, Undyne.

 

You wish you've forgotten that memory, the way your vines crushed through her armor. It was an experiment, to see how Papyrus would react to her dust. You especially showed that to Alphys too, as revenge. For turning you into a emotionless state, full of rage. That was timelines ago.

 

"Asriel? My child? Are you okay?" You hear a twinkle in your ear, your mom was asking you something.

 

You were definitely trembling under her hold, you wished you reached Alphys already. This was too much for you to handle. What was left of Flowey hasn't left you completely, his rage takes over your calm demeanor. You think to yourself, you need to ask Dad for a cup of tea. Or ask your Mom for another slice of butterscotch to keep you going. Frisk and Chara are all you have left, that made you more uncomfortable than you expected. All this walking kept reminding you of the soil you traveled underneath. Grunt after grunt. All this walking is starting to drive you insane. You were glad you didn't start to become fully overwhelmed with guilt the minute you were revived.

 

* * *

 

The lab equipment hasn't changed much, at least by monster standards. You think you saw an IV bag as well, you did not come here expecting to have wires coiled and wrapped around all your fur. You just thought that Alphys would just give you a run-down of.the side-effects of your rebirth!

 

How it feels to be humiliated, you can't stop twitching at the cackling that Undyne keeps making.

 

"Keep it up babe! At this rate, our prince will look like a undead mummy who needs their mommy!" More guffaws.

 

A flutter of embarrassment creeps its way up to Alphy's face. Each moment is a fuming moment, you can't wait to toss that fireball into Undyne one day. Yet you'd reckon she wouldn't flinch at all even with your magic today. You're still a child, a mere goat at that. You use what's left of your feeble strength to look at your hand, wires and tapes replace your fur.

 

You whine.

 

"Alphys, please tell me you're nearly done already!" A emotional response.

 

"Q-Quiet down! D-Don't you know that I've n-never done t-this t-type of p-procedure with a B-Boss m-monster before?!" Another wire around your ears, that is definitely gonna hurt. You actually feel a pat on the back. Twisting your neck makes a few plugs fall off of you. Another gasp from Alphys.

 

 _Don't worry! I'm sure Alphys is good at these things. She found some of this at the dump and transformed it!_ Frisk signs.

 

You try to say a small murmur in agreement, but you take this time to notice the puff of dust on your snout. You've been standing still for a awfully long time. You take a deep breath and whisper to them.

 

"I'll be the judge of that." Frisk giggles. They twist their head to look for Chara, and signs for them to come watch you. They come to your aid, albeit reluctantly and crossing their arms. You can tell there was a small smirk on Chara's mouth. A loosen tear falls off your worn out eyes, you lost every form of pride as soon as you walked into the lab.

 

"Crybaby." You only huffed, a response would only prove futile. You think you have something wrapped around your tongue, but you think you're just paranoid for a monster that recently regained their SOUL back. Undyne whispers to your Mom, before immediately turning her view to you.

 

"Ngah! Tell me when you're still kicking punk! I gotta prepare my armor for the meeting, hopefully I'll get there before Papyrus does!!!" She runs out of the lab door immediately. You feel Alphys do her finishing touches.

 

"F-Finished! I'll h-have t-to a-ask the q-queen f-for y-you to b-bring y-your SOUL out." Oh no, you weren't ready for this moment. You feel Frisk grasp your large hand, a silent smile on their face. Chara only nods. They both turn back from you, Mom moves forward to you.

 

"Don't worry my child, we'll take it slow. You will not be hurt from this." You feel panic and exhilaration at the same time, you think this'll be your first time seeing your SOUL again in its former glory.

 

A small jolt, your chair rocks. There you see it, upside-down. A SOUL blazed in completely white, you can tell Frisk and Chara are happy that they don't see any visible cracks. Alphy's machine jumps back to life, very noisy. Eyes of others including you snap to the screen.

 

_* ASRIEL DREEMURR - ATK 15 DEF 20   LV 1 HP 45/45_

_* His fur speaks out in many different ways..._

 

Cue rolling your eyes, this machine knows everything that you don't. The soul returns back into your chest.

 

"A-All in a-all, his v-vital s-signs d-definitely indicate t-that h-he has n-no problem w-whatsoever. W-when h-he's done w-with the m-meeting, tell h-him to t-take it easy f-for the d-day."

 

Mom breathes a small sigh of relief, then she asks her to take off the wires that you still have on yourself. Five minutes later, you get the sense of freedom once again. Your muscles ache, but your vision slowly returns to you.

 

Alphys turns her eye to Chara, they know what's about to go down already.

 

"You can't put me in there. I'll run." They keep shaking their head. You notice Frisk moved back to the lab door, acting like a blockade. Chara notices this at the corner of their eye, you know the postponement time is up.

 

"My child, it'll be quick and easy. It won't be like before." Mom tries to calm down Chara, it seems to work out?

 

They have a fierce pose, ready to attack. But slowly wilts down until they become a statue, this wasn't working out for them.

 

"R-Relax. I-I configurated the machine so t-that i-it'll be s-simple for p-people l-like you. Just p-place y-your hands o-on the s-scanner." It looks like a dish, you think Alphys had to improvise at a time like this. Chara does so by slow, walking steps. You don't want to interrupt, you fear you'll make them recoil from the looks of it. Their hands reach, and presses down lightly. The machine whirls back to life again.

 

 _* CHARA_ _DREEMURR - LV 1 HP 20/20_

_* Taste for sweets is endless._

 

"S-sorry, the m-machine doesn't r-really l-label a h-human's attack a-and d-defense j-just yet..." Chara still stays silent, you wonder what they're thinking. Frisk moves back to your side.

 

"H-However! It t-tells m-me that you h-have a SOUL l-like F-Frisk's! V-Very determined!" She points out.

 

Alphys sure likes to point out the obvious...

 

* * *

 

 

As a ambassador, you have to know Monsterkind's greatest weaknesses. You pout as you walk, you'll have to figure out how monsters will make their contact. It's only fair that that a thousand years ago made the difference. Asriel and Chara decided to stand and walk way out of the back, they're heavily guarded. You knew that.

 

You think you saw people from several newspaper areas show up? You think they surrounded the monsters with cameras, it was media. You saw people with armor, they had guns. A protective barrier around unsuspecting civilians and strays. This was a step up, the people that met you down Mt. Ebott said the town below was recently industrialized and had only existed two hundred years ago. Mom and Dad tried to ask the farmers why, but they turned away immediately. They pointed the direction of the executive town building.

 

You realized Dad was happy that he was able to let Monsterkind join the outside world in so long. It felt likable in a happy ending like this, you just worry how much people will react violently around a new species living among them. Intelligent like them, work like them. The fumes and smoke were a bit too much, but you can see walking led you nearby to the building where the mayor resided.

 

Many people protesting, helicopters zoom from above. You would be partly responsible for the integration of monsters into the world's society. Believing was only a part time step, monster's hopes and dreams would truly be tested. You worked so hard for this timeline to happen, your determination was harder to handle now that the surface world belonged to yours. Not in an area like the Underground.

 

Within time, you believed SAVE and LOAD would fade quickly. RESET would still belong to you, no matter what happened. You have to deal with the consequences of your actions, you promised Sans that you would not reset the timeline again. Everything that you needed was with you already, you just had to make the best out of a bad option.

 

The walk felt extremely long, it felt embarrassing that you had to ask Mom and Dad to discuss the legal policies and perimeters of where Monsterkind actually had to live for now. They didn't mind, they won't ask you to perform a miracle a third time. You can't help but twist your head at Chara, they immediately stick their tongue at you. Asriel notices, he just gives you a simple shrug.

 

Yup, that's your definition of a miracle. You slowly smile.

 

You and the monsters walk into the building, you feel so proud that you've come so far. The building itself looks decorative in nature, stripes align themselves across parts of the building itself. Gold platings, just like what you saw when monsters used their gold. The similiarities are far too convincing for this to be a industralized native town. It looked renovated just for this meeting itself. You frown, you didn't expect this to be so formal. Chara doesn't seem to be taking this well either, they're clinging to Asriel as quickly as they can. Your dad will probably have to make some convincing argument that their second human child is really iffy around others. You think you want to phase into the walls because of how nervous you are. You have clothing habits, you sometimes cross-dress. But you can never leave your light blue, pink stripes behind. Not until you grow up some more.

 

"WOWIE!! CAN'T WAIT TO TAKE SOME OF THESE AS SOUVENIRS!" The staff flinch immediately, some even duck under the noise. It's painfully obvious anyone could panic. Even for a monster could scream as their normal voice, a normal tone.

 

"paps, you might wanna keep it down a little, y'know? you can take the food later when they let you." Sans seems to wear his normal clothing, except with a pair of sneakers. You'd reckon the human staff wouldn't be too impressed if Sans made dirt prints with his slippers. 

 

Take it one step at a time, the monsters won't be to unify with this town should a incident happen already! You see Papyrus visibly deflate, disappointment inbound. Attempts to cheer him up by Undyne seem fruitless. Your turn.

 

 _Don't mind them Papyrus, you'll get the chance to explore the pasta that they'll make soon!_ You quickly sign. His emotions perk up once again.

 

"THAT WILL BE GREAT HUMAN! SURELY ALL PASTA DESERVES TO BE FOUND BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" Sans gives you a wide thumbs-up, you did a good save.

 

You still don't like the fact that people are looking at you awkwardly, maybe it's the fact that an ambassador shouldn't sign out in the open. Speeches or not, you really need Asriel as your translator. Your throat hitches, Dad is still by your side. You wonder if things can only go well.

 

You find, that the meeting room is larger than you expected. Enough to fit a lot of monsters accordingly, you gasp quietly when you see a elderly lady with small sparkles on her white hair. She's in a wheelchair, she waves at you happily. You wave back in a greeting shyly. She was by the far left of the room.

 

There's lots of  _chairs_ , you honestly think they're comfy enough for you to sleep in. Lots of lights around the room, like a remade office. Surely enough, Chara sits by the far right of the room. Right next to a window. Dominant monster area, away from any human contact for now. You and Asriel have to sit by the front, a balance that acts like the control of the human-monster population. You wish you sat next to them as well. Mom and Dad await their next orders, sadly enough. Monster royalty doesn't have much influence in this town, you know you don't want to speak out of line either. You notice how Undyne and Papyrus encircles the entire room at the same time, intimidating. Most of the royal guards follow blindly due to much they were outnumbered one to three. Yikes. Despite all this, all the guard dogs are in a serious mood. You'll pet them later for their behavior.

 

The tension decreases once Asgore sits on the largest chair possible, and one of its legs immediately break. You noticed most of the guards had a chuckle at that. After that, you hear snoring coming from the right. Sans is out cold to the view of mostly everyone in this room, but Chara knows he wasn't sleeping. Like eyes at the back of his head. A groan from Papyrus, a chuckle from Undyne.

 

The mayor arrives, he had facial features similar to the elderly lady you've just seen. Amber eyes, how special. The entirety of the room stands and the clicking of the flashes begin. Asriel tries not to blink, Chara covers their face with their sleeves. Sans has his sleeping posture entirely covered by the more taller monsters standing out in the front, was he gonna sleep throughout this entire meeting? The flashes suddenly stop, Mom and Dad have a silent smile on their faces. Asriel does too.

 

"Buenas tardes, it's a pleasure to meet all of you." The monsters and humans slowly drift to their seats again, Mom and Dad remain standing. The mayor waves his hand, secure is now in control. The human and monster guards file out of the meeting room. So do the photographers. You think the mayor would have this on the last of his bucket list, meeting a entirely new species almost sentient with the power of magic. Papyrus and Undyne remain in the room somehow.

 

The mayor doesn't miss a beat. "There's no need for formalities, you may sit down once more, King and Queen. Call me Joseph if you like." They obey. "Si...how do you expect the integration of monsters to become apparent? Humanity is ready for your arrival."

 

The spanish words become more and more apparent, you should've known politics wasn't your strong suit. But you think it'll come with time. Asriel zones out but he still comes out on top with a neutral expression, you're starting to get bored as well. Mom and Dad seem to talk about how the population can expand outside the mountain...?

 

"We estimate that the trees and lakes that surround the front of the mountain won't be enough to cover a thousand more monsters still filing outside the mountain." Your dad says. "The conditions and environment cannot be met, just yet."

 

"De Verdad? Then maybe the acres can expand around the borders of the town. Large enough, no?" Mom and Dad look at each other, then back at him. You swear the monsters are getting more confused by each unknown word they hear. You automatically guess the monster dump gave them some access to understand languages, such as yours. Apparently Spanish wasn't in their vocabulary a thousand years ago.

 

"The monsters believe the roads and trails cannot be used to accommodate themselves, the need to expand infrastructure has now become more than apparent." Your mom says. "Do you think the acres behind the mountain is safe? Given how the lakes can support us without a problem?" The mayor's eyes widen, you suddenly feel as if his perfect posture froze entirely. Uh oh, you think the monsters just hit a touchy subject.

 

The mayor has his hands tremble around the stand he was currently on, an iron grip. Piles of sweat, what's going on with this man? Silence erupts, until he speaks once more.

 

"Dios mio, I knew this this day would come, the second the monsters came out of the mountain." Undyne looks towards the others suspiciously, the human lawyers were silent. A heated confusion was among the monster side.

 

"Senorita Sophie," He moves his gaze to the woman in the wheelchair. A resigned look on his face. He sits somewhere else. "You have to tell them what happened to the village on the other side." The confusion increases two fold, you move your glances elsewhere. Chara with the most shocked expression in the world, you haven't seen them this afraid before. Sans looks...apathetic? What's going on?

 

........

 

The woman speaks. Slow.

 

"This town had deemed it legend. Legend of the destruction that once seized the others. We were neighboring villages, villages that used the mountain of Ebott itself as a borderline. We were aware of the War of Humans and Monsters, our ancestors told us this once. It was not told a second time." Eyes widened, including yours. Asriel uses your shoulder as support, he's very scared.

 

The woman is silent for a passing moment. For the info to swallow deeply. Dad speaks up again. "You knew where we were all along?" She pauses, then shakes her head.

 

"We believed what our ancestors told us, but they did not reveal that all of you resided under the mountain. We were surprised. Forgive the people's panic before, we thought this would not get out." A deep breath.

 

"What happened to the village?" Gasps ensued, Asriel stops to move his gaze to Chara. Your parents and most of the monsters do too, Sans looks like he's ready to butt in, but Papyrus stops him with murmured phrases. It's already too late. They have a strange glance.

 

At this angle, the human lawyers can't see Chara, but the elderly lady does. The crimson eyes. Sophie moves to cover her forehead, she stops to take deep breaths again. Was she afraid of their features? Sophie starts once again, but keeping her gaze to theirs.

 

"In time, child. The neighboring village grew more solitary, more violent. They did not want to expand the trade we once introduced to them." Yup, sounds like the village Chara didn't want to belong to. 

 

"It was hate, sin. They destroyed themselves from the inside. It was then..." she stops suddenly.

 

"Senorita, do you think they deserve to know? Who knows what kind of terror this will bring us!" Disapproving, she waves a hand at the mayor. It silences him.

 

"The monsters deserve to know this, it is only fair. No matter the stakes." Your Mom and Dad moves forward awkwardly, as if they were waiting for a story time. Sophie starts again, one more time.

 

"It was heard for many miles, the echos damaged parts of our village. The trees and the farming landscape that we created was blown, torn away like it was paper. Words could not comprehend what I heard that day. It was... _demonic._ The winds were too devastating, it was a roar. Something that happened more than a hundred years ago. Something that I survived to tell this tale one more time."

 

The crowd murmurs for a while. You sat there in confusion, the story makes Asriel scratch his head constantly. Chara sits there wordlessly. The monsters had a few secrets of their own that they rather keep to themselves, both were there when they traveled outside of the barrier. But went inside the Underground when they were attacked. Asriel whispers softly to you, nobody else can hear. You lower yourself downward.

 

"I honestly don't have a perfect recollection from when I traveled outside the barrier with Chara's body, but I think I escaped to the barrier when we were attacked. Then I just went dust when I saw Mom." You frowned at him, you don't like how casual that he makes the story sound like.

 

"We didn't hear the roar either. Do you think..when we were inside the barrier again, the roar occurred in Chara's village?" You shake your head, he's right in that case.

 

"So why? The barrier mirrored the direction of their village before, why did it take us here? At this opposite village?"

 

You had a few thoughts. You signed real close into Asriel's face.  _Maybe the barrier somehow didn't want us to see the destruction that happened before?_ Asriel shrugs his shoulders. You think if the monsters were taken to the destroyed village, it would've erased hope for many others to see outside civilization at face value. You had one other thought, the resetted timelines that you and Chara kept making must've changed the location of the mountain. You liked the sound of that, if no monster heard the roar from under the mountain, that is. You didn't say anything else. You look at Mom and Dad once again, Asriel does too.

 

Your eyes widened once again, they look pale. Really pale, as if their throats hitched and their eyes planted into Sophie. Asriel tries to shake your shoulder again, you feel worried. Chara puts two and two together, they walk towards you but still where others can't see their eyes. "What's wrong with them?" They whispered slowly. Before you had time to sign, the lady speaks again. All goes silence.

 

"I was there." The sincerity of her voice makes it so, Chara's eyes widened. "I was in the nearby forests when the destruction occurred. The roar was just the beginning." Yikes! she's really that old to live that far.

 

You were seriously not ready to hear the next words. "It was a bloodbath, rubble torn underneath. Disembodied shapes of heads and legs-" You suddenly had your ears covered from fluffy hands. It was Mom, Dad covered Chara's, despite with some struggle on their end. Sans was there with his eye crackling, this was suddenly the attention that he needs. The monsters don't note his sudden appearance? They looked too well absorbed into what she was trying to say. Undyne, however, tried not to flinch horribly. Alphys was by her side. Your hearing comes unplugged, your mom's hands draped to her side once again. But she clenches it in fury suddenly.

 

"At the center of the ruins was a black figure. The figure was in complete darkness." She quietly notes. "Shadows enveloped its arms, legs, and hair. I saw the creature's gaze look towards the empty forests. I could never forget the colored eyes that it obtained. Fully red like the inferno abyss, hell fire. A demon fully capable of destruction. It disappeared, as if it followed the wind. As if it never existed." She closes her amber eyes, for the third time.

 

The mayor takes this time to put the nail in the coffin. "Destruccion! We implore you! No monster should never go into that graveyard! We deemed it cursed! We wanted to protect ourselves, should the creature come back to finish what's left of us. We now recently gained the means to weaponize ourselves, to resist. But the people fear it will never be enough. So please, think of some other options to explore the territories." There was only silence for every monster out there. Asriel closed his eyes, he look like he was ready to cry. You didn't see what Mom and Dad were doing. Chara leaned into you, their breathing coming to a slow. You worried for them, are they gonna pass out?

 

"I can feel it, the aura that surrounds this area. It still exists. The Demon that will erase us all." Sophie adds.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nguhh that took too long ok bye


	7. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we're getting there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it begins

 

You sped around soldiers, you jumped across creaks. It wasn't much getting past the strange border patrols...Those are times that made you felt more stupid, more arrogant, more selfish. It seemed the vehicle convoys that surrounded the mountain, were ordered to watch the steady pace of the monsters coming out of the caves. 

 

You heard a conversation.

 

_"This patrol wasn't as boring as the one I've did during those country tours."_

 

_"You could always shut the fuck up, Rick."_

 

 _"Quit being a S.O.B, I don't hear you questioning why these "monsters" were in this mountain in the first place!"_ You hear him easily tug into his rifle, he doesn't seem to care in the slightest.   _"Besides, what kinds of sexuality do these things have?"_

 

 _"Not this again. Don't tell me, you're gonna start asking about what kind of dicks that they have."_ Grunts, arrogant grunts.  _"Shove a cork screw in it, Riley. I need a subject change because I can't stop thinking about the rumors that the town gave us."_  He responds. Rumors? You can feel lots of unease coming from one of them.

 

 _"Those rumors huh? All we hear from those folks is that there is a "shrouded figure" this, "black figure" that! Once the general gives us the order, I can't wait to get away from those crazy people and this hellhole itself!"_ Interesting response.   _"Getting a little too hotheaded there Riley. The town's been this paranoid since centuries. They think whatever happened on the other side of this mountain was because of it, good thing nobody wants to revisit that. Yeah?"_ More shudders.

 

O H , W A S  T H I S  W H A T  T H E Y  W E R E  T A L K I N G  A B O U T ? 

 

You don't mind revisiting that at all. The shadows guide you to them, silent and deadly. The soldiers had their backs to you.

 

 _"Rumors or fucking not, Rick. Whatever we use as a military force, nothing can stand against us. Not even this so-called magic that these things possessed."_ The voices are getting clearer.

 

"We can always put that to the test." You respond.

 

You think the soldiers never moved their heads and weapons so fast in their life. Quick seconds even. It's useless, you were faster than milliseconds. Your darkened hands have already placed holes in their chests. Red is everywhere. The guns dropped. But it was a silent noise, the soldiers were easily separated from the rest of the troops. You stepped over them, but not before stepping on their heads. Disfigurement awaited them. The pair didn't have painless deaths, you would never give that to the likes of them. Your hands are still bloodied.

 

Now you had to see what awaited you at the top. What your sibling was doing. You still have the hood on your head this whole time. A quick venture throughout the ravines of boulders, cliffs. Steep, sharp, this wouldn't affect you. You see...vines everywhere. And next to it, a hollow hole. Easy steps that you took. Your child self wasn't as mobile as you are now physically.

 

A hollow hole, at the top. And flowed down as if it was the deep abyss. You think that Chara went down here as a desperate attempt to avoid the villagers, a plea for help. This was definitely very unpleasant, the breeze passes through you. Temperatures made you as normal as ever. You move your legs and begin to shift downwards. A crouch, you think Chara never went through the place where the monsters came out of. Not significant, too many of those things. Walking creaks, deep breath.

 

You jump down the hole without a problem, you don't blink when your breaths escape you. Unhitched, you land on your feet quickly, but lightly. The flowers that you see float across the air, they're golden, like the stars above. Just like your memories, golden...flower crowns. Chara fell down here? A flower pile, at the end of this fall. You can't destroy something as nice as this.

 

You don't believe it, but you think somebody preserved this place for a while. The walls end smoothly, seems more peaceful than the wasteland that you encountered for years. You almost wished you ere down here before. You silently keep moving, like a keen stranger. More shifts, you move around different routes. You ignored the completed puzzles, these beings knew how to make puzzles?  A gateway at the end, you see a small house. And a lone bark tree surrounded by brown leaves, at that. You enter....

 

The furniture has been touched before, if not for a few days. You questioned if the monsters lived here in these desolate ruins, the news indicated that there was more than tens of thousands. The walkways and this house looks like it could only fit a hundred. Monsters, just monster things. You sounded so crazy, surely there was different areas. Who the hell fell down here in the first place?

 

You knew. Without a doubt, your sibling lived here for a while. It's too obvious, they took their time. You run into the corridors, you see interesting flower vases and doors. The knobs are actually unlocked, good. You don't want to break something this quick in your path. 

 

Okay, drawers and mirrors. Decorated pictures of different humans with a familiar animal. A long robe, emblem, and horns. Yup, that's definitely her, but why would she take care of those things? Every one of them, always wore a smile. You knew every smile was covered in a layer of hate, despair. Betrayal. What she wore was the same, except you thought that she was wearing a pair of reading glasses in some of those pictures. Just how many of those things fell into the mountain itself? Was Chara not the first to fall? You don't see any pictures of them either. Stupid, stupid. You sighed considerably. If they did fall, then things must've changed since then more than a hundred years ago. You still gotta ask yourself why they looked the same when you last saw them on television.

 

Fuck exploring, you had to get to the bottom of this. Not a single of these "monsters" crossed paths with you, you were in a house somebody belonged to. You had to find these different areas, you only knew the path where you guided yourself. North, south, east, west-

 

You rubbed your hands, there was a stairwell. Into the basement, how terribly convenient. You move down, the corridors were long. You sped to the end at an instant, you were face to face with a door of some proportions. You wonder to yourself, how many times are you gonna see this fucking emblem? You try pushing it considerably, it's locked. This was the end of whatever this place was, why wasn't it letting you out? Sealed, latched. One more gentle push.

 

.............

 

* * *

 

 

This place was definitely cold. You think you made a lot of noise kicking that crazy door down. Self-control is out the window, you moved so hastily you think stragglers can't see you at all. Trees surrounded, suspicious pathway. A electricity maze, shocked. Games of mini-golf, you suddenly stop at a piece of paper laying there. You take a look around your surroundings, cold and more cliffs. What was this? It's...a crossword puzzle labeled with something unreadable, you gazed it for a few seconds. You hated these things, whoever made this puzzle has a problem. Laziness, you ripped it in half. And it landed in the spot where you picked it up from.

 

You keep moving, the snowed pathway seems to let you navigate automatically. Moving this fast, you knew there was cameras around this area. Rookie move for any humans that traveled here, always note your surroundings. You admit to yourself that there was something hindering you before, something distracting. That plate of spaghetti didn't seem so enticing to you, anyway. You stopped, you were nearing a town. This place still looks active, lights of...Christmas lights. You move your neck to the sign left of you.

 

_WELCOME TO SNOWDIN_

 

You don't know what that meant, you don't fear. But those names speak the truth, they sounded terrible. You keep walking across this town, small hums.

 

"Yo!" Social contact, you don't really want to do this right now. "Are you a monster?" You look at the figure behind and below you, it's something you haven't expected.

 

It's not a human, since it doesn't have arms. Defined legs, spikes at the back of its head. A tail, with it wearing a shirt with brown stripes. How curious.

 

"Man, you look sorta tired! Yo, why can't I see your face?" A questioning question, you try to respond back.

 

"What the hell are you?" The thing ignores your tone. It's still smiling. "I'm a monster! Call me Monster Kid!" Oh, more silence. "You look like a scary human! Are you one of those adults, right?"

 

You don't decide to flatter him back with a response again, you can be still be emotionless. Even at this time of need. It's a monster alright, one of your first monster contacts.

 

"Yo, don't tell my parents I'm here. I just wanted to explore the Underground one more time before I leave!" A solemn yell. He's scared, alright. You just grunt once more. Feels like a stupid confrontation. 

 

"If you don't want to respond mister, fine! But can we please be friends?" Friends, when's the last time you heard that? He's grinning energetically, that was something you didn't see in this mountain yet. You point at the direction where you thought he came from, he looks there. Then he turns back at you. You slowly shake your head.

 

"Thanks mister! Can't wait to tell Frisk I've made a new friend! The prince too!" He runs in the opposite direction, you didn't point there. You turn back only for you to hear him fall on his face. That scored some pointers. You start to keep track of what you're doing, time to pace. You need to know how many humans fell in here, and who was the first that did. You keep walking past inns, shops, and hotels. You honestly don't care about the worried glances that those bunnies keep giving you. But one establishment sets your mind rolling, it's the scent of ~~SMOKE~~ fire. This interested you, the ground beneath you cracked. A surge of noise, rumbling. You stopped at a  sign overhead. 

 

_Grillby's._

 

You push the door in, the music that you hear immediately doesn't help you think straight. Lots of stationary things, wooden walls. Booths, tables, a bar, and a jukebox you most definitely want to smash into pieces. The scent of fire and alcohol keeps you in a dazed mind. The tables are empty, the stools are empty. The back doors suddenly chimed, as if it were bells.

 

Fire, a monster made out of fire. He's wearing glasses, the fire that he has feels slow. Unworried, he's staring at you immediately. You feel angry, the monster looks decently shocked. Fire that looks shocked. He wears attire that you haven't seen before, you're standing in the middle of the room like nothing is happening. He moves to the bar, as if he was gonna alert something. You both stand there in silence, his glasses are tilted. Confusion. He takes the time to grab the table beneath him.

 

"........."

 

".........."

 

"... _Your aura is something I've never felt before, something more dangerous than the terrors I've seen in the Human-Monster War."_ You huff, you take the time to carry yourself to a stool near him. You feel ready to destroy something, you hear something back from him. "... _You are not normal, I can see that. Even the light that I have doesn't reveal your true face."_ Another suspicious gaze that you can sense from him, you start to think.

 

"How many humans fell into this mountain?" You start to question, his eyes erupt under surprise and the fire starts to rise once more. You clench your fists. This should better be a good estimate.

 

" _....Eight_ , _approximately eight humans that fell into the Underground."_ He decides to respond, he's afraid of you. You note that he watches the ketchup bottle placed near the corners of the shelves, as if it was the last thing he ever wanted to see. " _...Before you ask, are you a sibling of one of those children?"_ You move your eyes downward, he's clever. 

 

"Yes."

 

" _......"_

 

You need to know, you need to know. "Who was the first that fell into the mountain?" You immediately ask. The fire...monster stops. Then he holds his breath.

 

 _"Their name was Chara, both them and Asriel were meant to be the monster's hopes and dreams. Asgore and Toriel adopted them under their own will-"_ You take a stool next to you and break it in half, the remaining pieces that you have in your hands are thrown into a nearby wall. They stuck, creating large forms of dent. The monster gasps suddenly, his fiery head twitches. He's frozen. Again afraid to interrupt you.

 

"Old monster or not, you aren't gonna give me that bullshit." You shriek. Your elbows droop, then you look at the monster with your wide, crimson eyes. He notices suddenly, the ground beneath you begins to vibrate violently.

 

".... _It's been a hundred years since I've seen those same eyes like that. So you're their sibling, but why have they not mentioned you before?"_ He questions.

 

"I don't know, I'm wondering the same fucking thing, yeah?" You reply, his fires spark then dimmed. You don't feel anything again, you're gonna beat the hell out of this guy.

 

"There's no way Chara looks the same after all these years, what did you bastards do to them?" Your jacket seems heavy, for once. He turns his gaze already from you.

 

".... _The first fallen human lived with the kingdom for a very long time, but one day...They grew ill. Chara only had one wish, to see the flowers from their village."_ Your breath stops short. " _...The next day, they died."_ You grind your teeth.

 

"Sorry to ruin the story time mood, but I don't want to hear how they fucking died for the first time. I've seen it all, I saw it happen. That weird looking goat carried them...!" You don't want to seriously talk about this right now. He continues, but further.

 

" _...Then, you know how Chara and Asriel died. We gave our thanks to the eighth human, Monsterkind's savior. For bringing them both back to us."_ He slowly says. " _.....Do you have no desire to return to them once more?"_ He asks.

 

"No, there's too much things to be done, I'm not sure if they even remember me again...." You nod off. "Humans to kill, things to understand..." The fire monster shivers, you know he didn't like the sound of that. A face of resignation begins to appear on his face.

 

".... _We went so far, your pure strength and resolve alone will kill us all. It will kill every monster and human in your way. Don't take our happy ending away...!"_ He is starting to plead, you don't care. But...

 

"No, I figured that wouldn't sit too well for Chara right now, can't waste my opportunity like this. Besides, this whole area won't be standing in one piece anyway. The eighth human's name was Frisk huh? Sure, I'll give them a talk." He can only give you a shocked face, you stand up abruptly from your stool and you start to walk near a wall.

 

"Why have magic, when all you have is raw power? I bet you want to see what forty percent strength looks like!" You hold your one hand in a fist, ready to obliterate your entire surroundings. "Your smoke scent is already in my nose, I can't get rid of it unless I destroy the scent itself. Better get ready to fucking run." You nod to yourself.

 

"Hope you're out of the epicenter, Monster Kid." You raise your arm back. A determined punch. 

 

".... _WHAT ARE YOU DOING-"_ The punch collides with the wooden wall so fast, the entirety of the building collapses. Then explodes. The shockwave covers all of Snowdin, many remaining monsters are thrown off their balance. The echoes sends the human marines into a disorganized state of panic.

 

* * *

 

 He wonders, if the brat had anything to do with the story. He feels horrified. For his brother, for this ending, for this timeline. There was something he could still do stop the threat, did they really say that figure still existed...?

 

"BROTHER, I STILL HAVE BELIEF THAT THINGS COULD GO RIGHT FOR US! SO KNOCK IT OFF WHATEVER IT IS THAT YOU'RE THINKING!" His eyesockets move to his brother, that's right....

 

He never gave up. And neither should him. He grinned.

 

"sorry bro, felt like i've did a ton of work thinking today..." Papyrus is smiling at him.

 

"a skele- _ton-"_  Every monster in the break room suddenly felt a surge of overwhelming power coming from the direction of the mountain itself. Panic ensues.

 

"W-What's-s g-g-going o-on?!-"

 

"PUNK! THAT FEELS LIKE TROUBLE!-"

 

"Oh dear, my child!-"

 

He feels his eye crackling blue under pressure, it's so  _immense_ _!_ He feels his brother saying something to him. "B-BROTHER! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOUR EYE? " He can tell there's a glove on him. All he feels is pain, then he notes the timeline beginning to shift.

 

" **don't!** " He raises his hand as if in a pleading manner towards the kid. Frisk. They stop immediately, they can't feel the surge that's erupting. The red eyed brat can't either. Frisk runs to him, Chara runs to Asriel. Monsters are still panicking...

 

 _What's happening to everyone right now? What's happening to you?!_ Christ, they're signing so fast, you think the kid's starting to cry.

 

"sorry kid, this eye thing is a occasional thing. jus' don't worry about it. but something's happening to the mountain, think it's affecting every monster." They're quiet, you think the brat heard you as well.

 

" _There's still fellow monsters under that mountain! I gotta help them NOW!_ " Undyne roars. She's trying to pack up with a spear in her hand.

 

"Young lady, you will not get past this door unless I have any say in it! It is too dangerous out there!" He begins to hear Tori respond back with the same ease.

 

"U-Undyne! C-Calm d-d-down!" 

 

"Babe, you gotta listen to me. Whatever the humans did in that mountain...! They're up to no good! They're trying to destroy our homes!" She's pushing through. Tori stops her once more, your eye doesn't seem to stop growling in pain.

 

"Surely you do not plan on running there! The borders will stop you without a moment's hesitation. You will be held responsible for the monsters!"

 

"SO?! I'm the former Captain of the Royal Guard! I have to do what's right, for the good of our people!" Undyne scowls. He notices the kid is starting to become visibly irritated.

 

"You _will_ stop right this instant!"

 

"NGAAAAAAAH-!"

 

_Ping!_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rip someone i dont even know
> 
> give my prayers to sir fire man


	8. Inbound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the truth will set you free >:C

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see above >:C

 

 

You think you caused some major chaos out there. But it was good to let some of your anger out. If there was one thing your father taught you, is that there can be good outcomes that are used to excuse any wrongdoing. Your sins will never leave you, your wrath and hope is the only thing that keeps you going. The shockwave caused some minimum damage, you think you got past the problem where you couldn't dust a monster. That could lead into some major problems, like an angry light blue pink striped kid coming after you.

 

Right, the end justifies the means. Anger management issues aside, you really needed to get someplace else. The furious water taps can be heard by your very ears, they're mobilizing whatever it is the hell they're doing. You can't help but rub at your hands again, both are still bloody. This feels familiar.

 

_~~DEMON!~~ _

 

 ~~~~The past has just become more apparent for you. You jog across the cavern walls until you see lights. Those are not lights, those are...glyphs. The curiousness sets in for you once again. They are more ancient than you expected, they appear to have been written by someone. Given the context somehow, it's a prophecy.

 

_* Legend has it, an 'angel' who has seen the surface will descend from above and bring us freedom..._

 

You blink, you have nothing to say for that.

 

_*A harbinger of destruction, waiting to 'free' us from this mortal realm..._

 

Sounds more like it, so it seems an angel can wipe this Underground, or free the Underground. You start to keep moving, no prophecies that involved you. You cut corners in virtually every direction, crystallized lights, more darkness. More waterfalls, you think you're hitting another section of this area. One day, you're gonna crash and burn and you'll end splitting the entire mountain itself. 

 

"It's so fucking slippery." You chuckle. You're in the middle of a field.

 

" _It's so fucking slippery."_   An echo of your voice, you twist and kick the first thing that you see. You actually look down.

 

.......

 

All there's left of this strange flower is the lower part of the stem itself, that wasn't what you called a peaceful death. Funny, all the flowers around you are blue. And more blue, you begin to cover your forehead at so much light. You decide to flick a petal of a nearby luminescent flower, the noise echos.

 

Or rather, the flowers echo at the flicked noise. What these monsters did seem to make an impact on themselves, that's one way to reuse your hopes and dreams. In a way, it does make you feel relaxed. You'll take a break from ripping someone's brains out. Or dust.

 

* * *

 

 

_W E L C O M E  T O  H O T L A N D !_

 

You take that back, the monsters seem to make one of the shittiest moving images you've seen yet. You wonder to yourself, it wasn't very classical to the true horrors you saw as a child. Something not even Chara would know that. They'd bully you if they did find out. The temperature seem to be getting more warmer, feverish. You don't feel very enthusiastic for what's about to come.

 

First thing you see in this area is a station, a bridge, and LAVA. Your immortality beats seething and boiling things, but you think taking a dip in the lava has never been one of your suicidal things. You don't want to test out that theory just yet, you just saw your sibling again. Their memory of you has yet to come back for them, it's only inevitable.

 

Your dirt-ridden shoes touch the reddish-orange dirt, multiple pathways and more completed puzzles with lasers in them. Strangely enough? You automatically take one of the alternative routes, feels blistering hot. You see another figure, but with a cart.

 

"Hey!" Here we go again, you won't respond with anything unless it absolutely involves you. Another rabbit-like monster, much like the ones that you saw back in Snowdin. You itch your chin silently, at least you won't have to break someone's neck just yet. Tufts of fur, short-sleeved shirt. Bright red difference.

 

"You're my first customer for the day! You know, this brand isn't very popular anymore. Now that everyone is freed from the Underground, I might have to close my business again!" What a lifestory, you think you'll help him close it, just for the hell of it. You make no movements just yet.

 

"May I interest you in a deal? You won't get the short end of the stick, I promise!" The cart that he has contains multiple flavors of...Nice Cream. These are sweets, sweets of delicacy you imagined. 

 

"......" Silence is your greatest friend, you are filled with hesitation.

 

"Sir? You don't look very fine. Does it have to do with your face? I can't really see that." He decides to respond. You raise your one arm in a forceful manner. 

 

"It's a free deal! Just pick the flavor that you want!" He adds. Again he is met with your silence. You try to pick mentally what flavor that you wanted.

 

_Rainbow sherbet, Mint, Vanilla, Caramel, Cotton, Chocolate, Fudge, Coffee, Almond...._

 

"For a human, you don't seem to be very talkative-"

 

"I'M TRYING TO FUCKING THINK HERE!" You angrily respond, you think the monster already feels your darkness resurfacing. Oops.

 

"T-Take the flavor! Sorry for questioning you sir...what's your name?" Never heard somebody ask that.

 

"Jo-" ...You need a different name, not here. Nobody deserves to know that you still roam Ebott, the child that was part of that village.

 

"Pearce." You say. "Give me the almond one." His ears seem to droop, sweat piles onto his fur.

 

"Sorry sir...When I meant by any flavor, I meant by flavors that are other than almond and chocolate. I kinda f-forgot to refill those yesterday...?" What a coincidence, your hands seem to have their veins pop out at this point. He notices your sudden change in emotion, what a terrible time for him to be in.

 

"Don't h-hurt me!" You move forward until you're right in front of his cart, the monster already stepped aside from your vision. You raise one hand in a chopping motion, and cut through it immediately. That's one way to clean a hand. The monster is stunned into silence. His hands are in a pleading, protected manner, you notice. All the silvery wrapper and creams of different flavor come flooding out from your strike. You grinned broadly, definitely a empowering smell. Your legs pushed out the remaining pieces as it tumbles into the heat of lava below, the ashes become imminent. That felt overwhelming. You decided that Hotland isn't meant to be worth your time. You rub the back of your neck, the hood still covers it. Time to see where the path takes you.

 

"Next time, that cart won't be the only thing sliced in half." You say.

 

You leave the monster near the base of where his cart had once been. He's traumatized and confused. You hear him whisper something.

 

 "Huh, guess he stopped the business for good then. Time to check up on that job offer BP gave to me."

 

* * *

 

 "UNDYNE. I KNOW YOU'RE TRYING TO DO WHAT'S RIGHT, BUT YOU KNOW WE CAN LOOK AFTER OURSELVES!" Papyrus admits to Undyne, he's on your Mom's side.

 

"WHATEVER RESULTED FROM THAT SURGE COULD BE DANGEROUS AND MYSTERIOUS, THAT DOESN'T MEAN WE CAN INTERFERE WITH THE AFFAIRS WITH THE HUMANS! THEY'LL HAVE THE SITUATION UNDER CONTROL, I'LL BELIEVE IN THAT!" Undyne grits her teeth, you think she never had blue magic used against her before. You fear that she might try one last attempt to get around your Mom, but the magic around her is released immediately. Slumping to her hands in defeat, Mom tsk's. Alphys looks like she's about to hyperventilate. 

 

"You may be the Captain, but you can't be reckless in the surface world either, dear." Your Mom withholds her neon fire magic coming out of her fingers.

 

"NYEH-HEH, ONCE WE GET BACK INTO OUR HOUSES, I SHALL COOK UP A MEAL FOR US ALL! LITERALLY! WE CAN TALK ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED THERE!" He jumps joyfully and begins to carry Sans, you grinned. Then you remembered Asriel. You moved and skidded across the floor to see him clutching his ears, you giggle at the sight where Chara whacks his arms continuously to snap him out of his dazed mood. He jumps quickly, then he lands on his own two feet.

 

"Sorry for the scare...? That felt really bothersome. As if the things I couldn't feel desperately wanted something from me." Asriel says solemnly.

 

 _It's okay, I think your new body is trying to get used to the magic scents around you._ You sign.

 

You know the tension is starting to become really thick around the monsters again. You took the time to notice the condition of the heart locket around Asriel's neck, as if it was a entirely new prominent feature. Shining like the golden sun, the difference from Chara's locket could easily be seen. Worn-out and rusty, you think both of the lockets are still beautiful. Towards the end of the journey together with the both of them, you think Chara had probably gotten used to you. Your friendships have mended in a very respecting manner, you've forgiven them for the bad endings. You've forgiven Asriel for what he did to everyone else, it was only kind to do so.

 

To think that not having a SOUL can change what a person's personality defines. This happy ending began to prove that was wrong, to some extent. You can tell there's one more problem to deal with in this timeline, then you could have the happy ending you always wanted with your family.

 

"Uh, whatever you guys felt, it didn't affect Frisk or me?" Chara doesn't know how to say this, but you think you have a sense of what's going on. Your determined face keeps you signing towards Chara.

 

 _I don't know if the people there were responsible. I think I felt it, just a tiny bit...But I almost didn't, because of the panic._ Their legs begin to buckle, whatever you said must've shaken them up. Asriel notices too, he holds one of their hands. Their voice sounds incoherent, you honestly feel confused. Then you start to feel worried for them...

 

"You think..." Chara swallows and speaks their words repeatedly, becoming clearer. "I remembered what that old hag said, the story from a hundred years ago. The shrouded figure that destroyed my village, I think it came back. Whatever they brought to themselves." You and Asriel's eyes widen in surprise.

 

 _You really believed that? Then, this figure must've targeted the mountain as soon as most of the monsters came out._ You quickly sign.

 

"If that's the case, I think it has some kind of motive. Why did it wait for us to come out anyway?" Asriel questions, you think it's trying to do some harm. You can't really base this idea on anything other than the weird figure from the story. If it actually exists or not, you're gonna have to ask Sans and Undyne to get to the bottom of this.

 

"Red eyes, red eyes, red eyes like me..." You hear Chara murmur something carefully. "Doesn't ring a bell, at least from what I can remember." They said.

 

You hear quiet footsteps coming from outside the room, it feels distant. Then the noise suddenly breaks into giant, stomping noises. It's getting closer, you can tell the monsters are getting more tense, but you see Mom visibly relax. Undyne becomes more serious, like a real imposing figure. The armor that she came with disappeared after the meeting, but the tank-top she reveals in are muscles after muscles. Funny, the running from her in your bid to escape Waterfall is all the more merrier to remember, you pout]r 

 

The stomps stop at the break room door you're all in. It's relatively large for an area that can hold about fifty people, you were eager to read the signs and the whereabouts of each room. Apparently, Chara doesn't do this. The door moves at a snail's pace, opening inwards. The hawaiian shirt is new, but the golden beard and horns are too familiar.

 

"Dad?" Asriel says, he's quite surprised. Mom puffs, she refuses to look in his direction like a dismissal. Undyne and Papyrus does the bravest salute you can ever imagine. Some day, you'll make Undyne and Alphys do a reenactment of the anime you keep telling them to watch. It's very sweet for her to do this, even after the Royal Guards were formally retired. A kind, amused smile appears on Chara's mouth. Their teeth exposed, it appears white and a shiny yellow.

 

"GOOD EVENING, YOUR MAJESTY!" Papyrus begins to speak out.

 

"heya fluffybuns, guess it's the news popping all over from the mountain huh?" You note that Dad is panting heavily, he looks pretty nauseous for a monster. As if he successfully ran a mile from a rocky road in several years. Mom grows suspicious in her gaze, Sans raises his non-existent eyebrows. Papyrus doesn't bat an eye.

 

"Howdy. Forgive me for my lateness, the emergency situation at Mt. Ebott sparked a troubling case. There's a slim chance some of the monsters-" He stops to wheeze at his tone. He makes a attempt to grasp the nearest lamp with his furry hands. His expression indicates that it was definitely something serious, Mom inches closer, she prepares to hear the worst. You think she's mad for letting this happen to everyone.

 

"We...have reason to believe the border access to the Underground was compromised by an unknown foe. It costed the lives of two soldiers patrolling the area, their bodies were left in a gruesome state."  He closes his eyes, you want to LOAD so bad. But the last save state you acquired was the day both Chara and Asriel were revived, that took quite a bit out of your determined state. Sans estimated that it could be weeks before you can even begin reaching for that button again. After all, he's the one that told you that saving and loading would disappear sooner or later based on the readings of your SOUL.

 

You can tell that your Dad's breathing is slowly coming to back to him. He hates to be the bearer of bad news, but he's happy knowing that his family is safe.

 

"That's not all." He says.

 

"Your majesty..." Undyne tries to speak first, but the interruption doesn't prevent your Dad but saying further.

 

"Witnesses and reports shown that the unannounced visitor had went into...Snowdin. Admittedly, Doggo could not travel outside to assess the meeting with the other guards. What he told me was the unspeakable." He looks at Sans, he looks wavering.

 

"The visitor walked into the establishment you seem to know of. Grillby's, wasn't it? The figure that the witnesses saw from their point of view, they were talking to the bartender." Dad chokes at the stare Sans gives him, empty eyesockets _._ He turns his back from Sans, he looks at the rest of the monsters.

 

"It happened after a few minutes, the building exploded. The entirety of it was crushed. And the shockwaves that followed nearly threw every inhabitant to the water, ground, and air...!"

 

Convulsive and terrible gasps. You didn't want to hear this, not like this.

 

"W-wh-h-whh-what?!"

 

"HOLY SHIT WE GOTTA GO THERE NOW!-"

 

"grillbz...."

 

Asriel runs to tug at your Mom's dress, you're desperate to think that this was not happening. Was this a attack on Snowdin? Chara chose to stay near you, they don't want to speak of this. You feel magic, the magic that you've fought against too much. Ozone begins to form layers of blue around Sans, others stop yelling to see him beginning to try something. Something dangerous. His voice becomes a dead near whisper. 

 

"i'm coming back for him. don't try to stop me either." He slowly moves his gaze to you. "listen kid, it's better for you not to do that as well. you'll make my life easier to save others, y'know?" He read your mind, you're crying. Too much. Too scary. Your throat is rising up, his eye is flickering blue.

 

"sorry for this, bro. m'gonna come back soon." He replies.

 

"BROTHER, PLEASE-" Sans disappears into the gaping void in an instant. Papyrus could only walk to where his brother had last been seen. He slumped forward.

 

"I'M SORRY FOR NOT NOTICING SOONER, SANS..." It's too uncomfortable for him to say that.

 

It's all the encompassing silence.

 

* * *

 

 

He trusted him far too much, he knows that Grillby couldn't die at a time like this. Not when all of them were freed. He's exhausted, the teleports before must've put a drop to his stamina lately. The pressure is crunched under the adrenaline. He won't ask them to reset just yet, he won't stoop that low. He can't let his brother down.

 

He murmurs, whoever did this will get a  _bad time._ Running in the same direction feels so useless, but it's the only shot he has.

 

The snow feels more relatively crunchier beneath his sandals, monster evacuations from all over Snowdin were headed to less dense areas. He can tell the air itself reeks of dust, not actual monster dust. What was once a snowy-covered region had submitted to the fiery ash surrounding inns, hotels, and-

 

Grillby's bar, or what's left of it. His rage fuels him further, he's about to dig, blast, and destroy the wreckage. He stops, he can't risk attacks like that even if Grillby is still in there. But even then, the walls have already flattened themselves under the thick smoke. No monster could survive that, he searches for abandoned alleyways near the explosion. Oh man, his bro is gonna be on his case for real if he manages to get himself out of this situation.

 

He feels a mysterious, dimmed fire resonating from a narrow passageway. That's gotta be Grillby, he sprints as much as his skeletal legs can take him. The shuffling makes dampened noises, his eye starts to crackle again. Nearly there...

 

He cuts a corner while the temperature heats up, only to be nearly met with a  _FIREBALL._  His automatic reflexes have taught him to lean slightly immediately, his skull is inches away from getting his _1/1 HP_ smeared by the fireball. Also while leaping into the nearest garbage can at the same time, he almost cursed himself for trying to fire off a bone in the direction it was thrown.

 

.....

 

Previous timelines, his dodging ability has improved to a greater extent with the tussles and slashes that he made with the brat. Interesting coincidence, being unproductive and procrastinating also improved.

 

He turned his skull while his jacket kept him in place, Grillby's form looked pretty roughed up. His glasses are missing, and it seems like he crawled himself into a standstill while battered up. Both sleeves of his attire were completely torn and he looked pretty dim. He feels something tug at his soul, Grillby looks like he's dusting at a slow rate, he can still save him. He can only hope that he won't Fall Down at this pace. Snow is falling fast, he'll have to give him his ketchup bottle as monster food-

 

"... _Whatever you're thinking of, skimming through your jacket for ketchup isn't gonna work for me. I'm fine."_ Grillby growls considerably, then a grin creeps up on his flaming face.

 

"..... _Forgive me for attacking you earlier, it seems my instincts from the war hasn't changed in the slightest."_

 

"s'ok, not the first time i've  _warmed_ up against abilities like yours."

 

".... _Even as the environment completely destroys itself, you still have the audacity to pun at a time like this."_ Disbelief.

 

"what can i say, i can be rather  _bonely_ without them." Grillby chuckles and laughs, before he groans in tainted pain. His flames shrivel up again, but there's no sign that he's dusting...

 

"easy there, don't want to carry you to tori like this with these old bags of bones like mine."

 

"..... _Likewise, my most loyal customer of mine. I'm glad you came back to assist me."_

 

As Grillby laid there against the wall, the bartender's eyes gave his skeletal form a steady look. Full of intent. You both breathe slowly from the confrontation, then he decides to speak up first.

 

"guess i came in the nick of time, huh grillbz?" He grins.

 

Grillby actually frowns, was it really that possible? ".... _While appropriate, I assume you've made in touch with what some of the monsters told you. An "acquaintance" I've met with in the bar."_

"did whoever meet you do this to you...to all of snowdin?" He feels more of his magic rising up, it was acting on its own.

 

Grillby puts a slow hand to stop his recklessness.

 

"... _I fear this situation is something entirely out of you and Asgore's control. Judge."_ He flinched in shock.

 

"what? you knew this entire time?" His pupils flicker.

 

"... _Of course, Asgore told me in a short period of time, as soon as you were appointed to that position."_ He smirks wildly, he gestures for you to lean closer.

 

".... _Time is of the essence, you must not face the hooded man. He will kill you."_

 

"what are you saying grillbz-"

 

" _Listen to me!"_ A hasty interruption. " _....Not even you will last a minute! Their brother has contained unfathomable power, his aura is too monstrous. Like a dark figure..."_

 

"their...?" Oh shit, could he be talking about the demon in the lady's story? Something doesn't match up.

 

Grillby shudders. ".... _The Snowdin we're in now resulted...from his punch alone."_ He replies calmly. What the shit-

 

"do you know what the hell you just said grillby!?"

 

_"....I do, this man has come for us. He won't stop at this region. He'll completely obliterate this entire mountain if he gladly chose to."_

 

All they could both do is stare at each other until the temperature dropped once more.

 

"who is this guy really?" He presses.

 

Grillby sounds shaky, as if he feared something would come back to haunt him. There's a mixture of sadness and terror in his white eyes.

 

"..... _The first fallen human who once had a brother."_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK i hope i did some dialogue justice 
> 
> sans and papapaparyus sounds sucky bruh
> 
> ok u know a reader vs sans doesn't sound too far fetched now whatever plot I can seize on
> 
> did 80 percent of dialogue on my phone k


	9. His Needs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time to keep things moving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oi

 

A touch of darkness, how appeasing. You come across a set of twin lab doors, They happen to open automatically. The creaking of the stone slabs makes it unsettling for you to perceive your surroundings. You keep your power into sophisticated actions, you are not a savage. Not yet, there is still so much to do, but so little to comprehend. The static in your ears makes it so awkward for you to take a breath, you hate it with all of your passion.

 

Your distant footsteps cave the way into the next rooms, a definitive absence of light. You believe you're still on the ground floor of this building. Your attention moves to the large blank screen with levers and buttons. Looks like the television, you can't help but inspect further.

 

"Doesn't seem to be used lately." You speak, then begin to scratch at your chin.

 

The technology that you were completely taken in by wasn't fully explained, nor will you ever begin to understand what those monsters really did in here. This room is fascinating, as if somebody conducted their studies here. You move your hands to the bin next to the screen, finding your way into letters and scratched up papers. Dark and dirty, perhaps the truth would be revealed in here. What a morbid discovery, you specialize in searching through garbage. There is, perhaps one letter that piques your interest.

 

_I KNOW WHAT YOU DID._

 

.......

 

There is a brow raised, but you refused to look any further into that bin. Perhaps the one that lived here wasn't meant to be exposed to the truth of whatever that letter said.

 

Tainted dishes and chopsticks. Filled with...noodles. You're now uncertain of the diets that monsters eat, though you don't criticize. In a way, you could've ended up eating just like this monster. A sized stack of thirty-five round bowls with sticky notes everywhere. It stings to think that species like these live a carefree life, you'll give them pain and suffering if that's what they think. One dusted creature at a time.

 

You shake up your thoughts and head down further halls. You are under the impression that the cracked hole in the wall was not meant to be there, you could make it bigger. You could collapse this whole fucking lab just to spite them, you start to laugh as you jog. Your thoughts mush together but you won't let it control your actions just yet. There is so much to be revealed, you imagine the chaos going on in the surface. When you threw that punch, every monster within eighty miles collectively shit themselves. A hundred years taught you that your power can be used for pain. You could poke someone, and watch as their bones grind into nothing. Those memories were mesmerizing, everyone is your enemy until proven innocent.

 

Somehow, your guts tell you not to take the broken elevator. Or the two others spiraling upwards into upper floors. The pressure alone in your feet will not compensate for those fragile boxes of gravity. You will not be in an elevator as it falls and explodes. That'll be a mild hindrance. You stop jogging immediately, this lab is getting more tiring as the minutes click. This is not how you'll find  _the truth-_

 

You start speeding up at a alarmingly fast sprint, you cross your arms in an X-mark fashion and dive into the nearest wall while still maintaining your legs in a fast motion. The molds of gravel and the pale green interior instantly explodes as dust caves into your body. Your vision returned to the area around you again, outside walkways with the seeping lava underneath. You gaze to your right and see a feline creature with the biggest astonished face you've ever seen. There's a cigarette in his mouth as he sputters to even comprehend what you just did, his paws try to grasp the wall behind him as he begins to lean scarcely.

 

"So uh, I'm gonna have to assume some humans can do that...?" The cat monster replies with dry amusement as rubble the size of bowling balls fall on your head. Your hood covers the area of your hair as it cracks to pieces. You don't reply with anything, your arms fall to your side once more. Strange, this monster is wearing a pink-tinted uniform, with a small hat in between his ears.

 

"God, I hope I'm smoking this right. You're real right?" He responds with a confused expression, you know he's trying to eye your darkened face right now. You jam your hands into the pockets of your pants. You're still staring at him, and he stares back.

 

"No face or not, at least tell me whether or not my employer is gonna come out of the fucking ground this time!" He states annoyingly, he clasps his paws then begins to wave at something. After a few seconds, he then pats his own chest and chants awkwardly.

 

" _Deep breath, deep breath, deep breath, deep breath._ " You shoot him a inquisitive look, you think you're intrigued by what he's doing. He heaves forward, then he gazes at you with a peculiar expression. More seconds pass as neither of you make any attempt to say anything worthwhile.

 

"Look buddy," He snaps his furry fingers near your head. "I just came here to get away from what's left of Snowdin." He slumps backward as he leans into his most natural pose, you hear him murmur something else as well. " _You look like one of those assholes anyway._ " 

 

You crack your knuckles with just your extending index finger, pointing outwards towards the ground. You begin to push off the remaining rocks on your shoulders. You feel like you see eye to eye with this monster. He speaks again.

 

"Feels weird, if you ask me. You look like you just came out of a cave after fifty years."

 

"I did." He eyes you in disbelief, he checks out the crumpled up paper bill in his pocket then swiftly pushes it back in. His head moves to the wall behind you, the human shaped hole that is now blurred out.

 

"Nothing against you buddy, but it looks like no ordinary guy can do  _that._ " He raises up his hands to emphasize that point, then scoffs. He takes out his cigarette with a regretful motion and flicks it into the molten rock below. The evidence is permanently disposed of.

 

........

 

You have no say in what he does.

 

"You fancy yourself with anything? Do you even smoke man? Don't waste your life like I did-"

 

"Already did." You question yourself, you feel your stomach rumble up in discontent. The feline looks saddened for a few moments, then his neutral expression appears.

 

"As much as I hate to take up more of your time, you sure your little  _adventure_ with running up the walls is helping you find whatever it is that you're doing?" He asks cheerfully, you decide to respond with something.

 

"I need time, time to find what's keeping me here. But I don't have much to decide on." You slowly say.

 

"Yeah, and my future can't be decided on either." He replies. You begin to give him a cold depth of a stare. He doesn't even flinch, nor does he give a shit. Without skipping a beat, his grin appears to be growing. He clutches his scrawny hat and looks up to the ceiling of Hotland above.

 

"Something tells me our ambassador is doing wonders out there, maybe for once I could tell him to fuck off." He whispers, are his eyes sparkling?

 

.........

 

Nothing.

 

"Think you can tell me when I can finally start my acting career without serving more burgers?"

 

"Think you can guess when you'll die with a hole in your chest?" You reply.

 

"I've been there, done that. That's pretty heartless though, I'm not in that mood to be serve burgers in hell either." Another sly grin from him, his cat eyes narrow more in a straightforward way. You blink your eyes, his simple gestures indicate that he has far more to tell with his expression.

 

"Buddy, if I may ask. What the hell are you looking for?" He asks a common question.

 

"The truth."

 

"The truth? You think the truth will set you free? That's not how it goes in life." He eyes your jacket while he says immediately. It seems like he's trying to dodge your common answers too. You're beginning to get shaken up. Your fists start to grip themselves repeatedly. He snorts in amusement, you can't tell whether or not he's gonna dig for another cigarette. He begins to speak up.

 

"That's enough questions for one day, don't stay in this hellhole for too long. I swear one of those armored bastards are gonna give me a mouthful again. Name's Burgerpants, BP for short...." He trails off. Taking a deep breath as well, knowing that his break is over.

 

"Looks like you're not one to make handshakes with others, buddy." BP replies, you  ~~~~nearly look away to study your own work of breaking the wall. You say something while avoiding his gaze at the same time.

 

"Pearce." You begin to nod off and step forward in the other way so fast you disappear from his field of vision instantly. Eyes widening, he checks his tiny watch. Then back at where you were originally standing.

 

He clasps his hands once more and leans over. He digs for his pack, then abruptly stops.

 

"Fuck, that's enough for one day."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter is incredibly short cuz school but im still at it ok
> 
> =).....


	10. Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i probably like how this story is moving in terms of relationships mmhmm yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sweet 10th chap
> 
> ninja but not so ninja edit; html writing 2: the electric boogaloo 3/15/17

 

It's been nearly twenty minutes since you, Chara, and Asriel went back home. Mom probably guessed that Sans could take care of himself, Papyrus too. Your mind recalls those past memories.

 

The streetlights were gorgeous, it reminded you of Waterfall. The blazing warmth as you grasp paws with Asriel, but Chara is on Asriel's left blowing their spit and tripping rocks. They're trying to trip his legs as well, your occasional smirk is revealing to both of them. Chara's eyes shine especially well during these night hours, and they lean over Asriel to poke your head every time you look at Mom. Asriel is willing to oblige to this, since you three were very mischievous. You grasp your other hand tighter with Mom's, she casts a nervous glance at the three of you. You start to stretch your brown shoes while sneakily looking at Chara as well, you hear them releasing a long sigh of mild annoyance.

 

 You can't see their expression, only the curls of their hair growing past their ears. Asriel is different, he's still wearing the bow tie Dad gave them. Your brows furrowed, anything other than his normal stripey attire makes him look like a clown. Other than that, he still looks the same with the wisp of fur on his head all those years ago. Chara was obviously in a clothing bind, or rather, taking their time to delay themselves. Their pants were awkwardly rugged as if they were worn by someone else. They still maintain that v-neck sweater, you remember that they used to tell you their favorite color was green.

 

 It didn't take you long to notice that they had a shred of hope for this world, that took you quite a lot of convincing. Chara decides to spare you a glance, their crude smile appears but you knew this time they bore no malicious intent towards you. It's more strange than you expected, but you hum appreciatively. Asriel begins to fiddle with Chara's hair, then immediately takes his paw back when he sees their suspicious glance. You know his ability to whistle in a nervous situation like this only spelled a more difficult problem.

 

"S-Sorry! I just thought your h-hair felt smoother this time around!" Asriel attempts to explain, only to realize that Chara doesn't seem to accept that answer. The corner of your mouth tilts up in amusement, Mom looks like she's about to crackle in laughter. Chara's arms unknowingly raises up on Asriel's ears, you note about how they're really bent on pulling his long ears. It starts, and Asriel begins to laugh and cry in pain at the same time. The white strands of hair fly near your face, you puff them out of your vision. Chara stops, they turn their head to spot the caution that flashes on Mom's eyes. They allow themselves to give her a gentle smile as if nothing happened.

 

Asriel crosses his arms after repairing his fixable ears. You'll give him and Chara some candy later for surviving the first meeting.

 

"We'll see how you'll like it when I'm done with you!" He levers up his arm to demonstrate his "powerful" physical abilities as he imitates animal noises you can't recognize. Chara rolls their eyes while Mom snickers quietly.

 

"Ready when you are, dork. Crybaby." They say earnestly.

 

"AM NOT!" 

 

"Are too-" Both of them are stopped gently with a single 'hush' from your Mom. That's right, you don't want to get attention from your would-be neighbors either. Asriel groans in defeat, that's another victory for Chara. Everyone enjoys their company.

 

"My children, the play fight can happen in the morning. Reconsider your sleeping schedule once we get back." She begins to hold Asriel's arm while still grasping your hand. You tilt your head in confusion, you still think there's something else to do. The blinding light grabs your attention, the same flash and noise that repeats in your brain when Sans disappeared. 

 

You wonder if he's safe, you questioned him since the start. If he ever made it out with the person he was helping with. The LOAD ability is still fresh on your mind, you begin to tug your legs slower and shiver with panic. Mom and Asriel don't notice your pitiful expression. What if he turned to dust? It shouldn't take him this long, and you're doing nothing to stop him from

 

"Frisk." You snap out of your thoughts with the familiar murmur of someone you know. You didn't notice them walking closer to your side now. Mom and Asriel moves ahead while you lag behind with Chara. They place a hand at your trembling shoulder as your throat catches up with your voice.

 

"Look, I might have gained a separate body from yours again, but that doesn't mean the soul bond between us hasn't given up on us. At least for now." They say in a confidential whisper, but they still speak soft enough for you to listen.

 

Huh, they never established the side-effects and benefits of their revival. At least until now, but your head still tugs in search for safety.

 

_Does that mean you can still hear my thoughts? What I feel?_ You quickly sign, you can't let your hands get the best of you. 

 

"No shit, I'm still capable of bottling up my emotions and conceal my thoughts whenever it's possible. I don't need your pondering to slow me down as well." They look at you with a disappointed expression. "I don't want to keep hiding from you and Asriel though, now that I finally have my freedom." They gave a strained, understanding smile. You glance down at the ground, you almost thought as if you were a burden to them.

 

"Either way, I won't treat you differently. You're still the same as you were last time, and to think that I used to manipulate you." They went silent for a moment, before signaling you to stop near the front of the mansion. You stare at their gleaming eyes in confusion, you don't notice Mom dragging Asriel inside the door. You can feel the grass rustling beneath your soles.

 

They cough without a second thought. "I know what you're thinking. And you and I know there's absolutely no way that lazy comedian would give up this far into this ending. Our happy ending." They growled.

 

You remember Papyrus splitting ways from the break room to head outside, Undyne chases after him like a speeding vehicle, Dad follows Alphys while he's still shocked by the circumstances. You were aware of him telling Mom that he'll come back home once it was settled. Everything else just becomes a blur, the marching steps. The deteriorating visions.

 

You try to nod quickly as you can, feeling relieved that they seem to ease your feelings. It feels overwhelming and special at the same time. You feel your soul starting to warm up at the comfort, it was only until then you blink in shock as you feel one of your hands interlock with one of theirs. Chara only seems to study your face, you somehow felt that they're trying to learn more emotions from you.

 

"Do you understand how innocent your eyes are?" Chara smirks, you brace as your mind starts to race up again. Was this the part where you get flirted back? You're only aware that you're refusing to let go of their hand now. This time, you weren't desperate for a way out. You loved it. It fee like hours pass by while they steadily examine you, thinking that you'll make any sudden movements. You and Chara hear a loud tap at the door, it's your Mom wearing a weary expression. She says something embarrassing.

 

"My children, as much as I don't want to interrupt you two bonding at night, it's time to rest. You two need some sleep for the afternoon meetings with the monsters." Chara starts to take a deep breath, but Mom shakes her head and points a finger at Chara with a pointed look.

 

"No but's." Mom immediately reponds. Chara snorts while you still freeze afterwards. Their contact definitely made a long-lasting impression on you, and to be caught in the act. You thanked yourself that it was Mom and not Asriel.

 

You barely register Chara pushing you towards the doorsteps and up towards the living room. They lead you to the darkened halls with Mom trailing behind in her gentle steps. 

 

"If only Undyne saw you flustered like this, she'd never let you hear the end of it." You don't find yourself to wholeheartedly agree with Chara's statement. Mom beckons you both further into a queen-sized bedroom with Asriel sleeping right smack in the middle. Drooling with half the blankets taken. Chara makes an angry sound with their mouth, but they still seem to be content with you around.

 

"Call dibs on the right side first." They jump onto the bed, clobbering the pillows with their weight. Asriel whimpers in their dreams, and you're starting to feel like sleeping shouldn't be a good idea for someone as small as you.

 

_I-This doesn't feel right._ You sign with hesitance, are you seriously gonna get the rough treatment again?

 

"Dear? Is something bothering you?" Mom questions, she doesn't attempt to calculate your reaction since you're really in a sleepy mood. You still give Chara the most determined pout they've ever seen.

 

"You can always sleep on the floor, or under the bed if that's what you really wish for." They're back to their usual insistent self while giving you a small, tired grin.

 

You look over your shoulder to view some drawings that you and Asriel practiced to entertain yourselves. If he was going to become a political partner at your side, you'll have to make sure his writing actually improves. Apparently, Mom still hasn't let Chara near the pencils because all they seem to do is try to draw over Asriel's drawings. One of his pictures include him when he battled you at his greatest transformation, he hasn't let go of his previous form yet.

 

Only, all you could see were misshapen letters, crossed off words, and thick scribbles that covered almost half the paper. In red color.

 

**THE ~~ABSOLUTE~~ ~~GOD~~ OF  ~~HYPERDEATH~~**

        MASCOT                   MONSTERKIND

 

_Wow, you sure took it a step further didn't you?_ You turn back to Chara, who doesn't even grin from what you just said. Instead, they shrug with easygoing motions. They move their legs into a different position while yanking the covers to their waist. They blink at Asriel, only his tiny horns are sticking out of the blankets now.

 

"Habits are habits, I'm sure you drew something uglier than Asriel's." They grumble. You carefully considered throwing a sock at their face for saying such rude words. You keep trying to stall yourself from Mom with angry huffs. Chara quickly turns their face into a triumphant expression, you are clearly suspicious of what they're going to say right now.

 

They're sitting up abruptly, Mom crosses her eyes as she looks as the clock time. 

 

"Lighten up, Frisk. What you made for yourself can only mean good things. Like actual goats, isn't that right Asriel?" 

 

_*grzzzzzooowlll......*_

 

He's one-hundred and fifty percent out cold. Mom looks at your picture and then one of Chara's. It's a unusual picture of orange dashed with crimson, the colors surround the house in a perplexing way.

 

"Dear, may I find out how you managed to..." Mom looks at the clothed, dusted windows in a frenzied manner. You don't know what she's trying to look at. Her paws grip the side of her robe uncomfortably, you suddenly feel rapid tinges of sadness and anger sparking heavily inside Chara's mind. It's a scary feeling to you, that they usually tend to behave like this. You don't pry the true meaning behind that drawing and begin to send waves of reassurance and love through their thoughts. They don't respond back, but you're somewhat glad that you're at least capable of easing their brooding life.

 

Mom shifts her body to look at you directly, her modestly downcast eyes shows how much she was suffering all this time. But you're happy, happy that you gave her a second chance to see them again.

 

"Forgive my tempestuous behavior, it seems my title of Queen changed my life for the better. " She says. But she beams at your confusion, indicating that you're more sleepier than ever. You gasp at your mistake.

 

You run towards the left side of the bed and automatically slide into the blankets being lit by light. As your body hits the soft pillows, the bed rocks in motion. Producing a restrained grunt that only Chara makes and scared noises from Asriel respectively.

 

"Mood killer." They sneer at you.

 

_Shut up, at least I still fit here._ You sign, but what's under the blankets begins to stir by your disturbance.

 

_"Mmm-mm-m-fffff-Buf-er-flies._ " Asriel quietly snores once more, Chara finds it within themselves to scuffle a bit before the noises die down once more. You feel your muscles relaxing as you lay your head in bed, how long should your paragraph be for the meetings? You'll think about that later. You watch Mom silently move away from the shadows of the windows and gently close the door on the way out. She utters a sentence only you can hear.

 

"Goodbye my children, perhaps you three can date each other when you're older." You form tinted shades of pink under your cheeks, that's a sleep killer. Obviously you don't hear anything else from Chara. You stay awake for another twenty-five minutes before darkness finally catches up.

 

You let yourself escape into your own imagination as the moonlight swiftly envelops your vision momentarily.

 

* * *

 

 

_Bzzzttt... BANG!_

_Bzzzttt... BANG!_

_Bzzzttt... BANG!_

 

_Most of the columns are vaporized. Bones protrude through walls. You show a complete lack of amusement as dust-covered ash covers over your tinted hair. A blazing blue eye._

 

_"doesn't have to end this way, m'sure of it..."  His grin stretches wider._

 

_This so-called magic is being tossed your way once again._

 

_"listen, do you think even the worst person can change...? that everyone can be a good person, if they just try?"  You feel your rage grow in more amounts as he tries to convince you to stray away. Stray away from your goal._

 

_What a worthless cause._

 

_........_

 

_"N̶o.͢ No͠t i̸n t͏h͡is ̴wor̷l̶d.͢"_  
---  
  
 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for your time
> 
> on next installment, its him again
> 
> ill speak with u all later.
> 
> =)


	11. Fated (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ohh boy reader gets some visions
> 
> also i skipped mtt resort for a later time
> 
> think of it as if he ran past it and didn't know what the hell happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this might be a three parter

You don't remember how far you've been moving, bleary-eyed and suffering like a corpse. This strange thought, like you haven't slept in...in...

 

How long has it been? How long has it been?

 

You stop. Yet again, you aren't aware of everything that surrounds your vision. You take a quick glance around the mechanical complex, it's confusing your senses.

 

More layouts, paths and bridges. Once again, you put a foot down and gaze into the facility you're now in. Engraved patterns, just like the ones you saw earlier in Water-fff-f.....

 

You make a irritated sound. Your mind isn't trying to keep up with you now, it stings. It hurts. The only type of intricate designs you've seen back then just happen to be here now. You despised how modern this place felt like, your guts ache in retaliation. That's right, not even you know how long you stood and cried in that shithole. Amidst the electricity, you can tell the walls and the detailed floors are nearly aged away. As if they were starting to break away, most of the things you perceived from this point seem to steel. You didn't bother wearing gloves but you realized as your hand made contact with the wall. It was stainless steel. Satisfied, your legs move forward once again. Confusion erupts from your body, were those...?

 

Lasers, blue and orange. Your guts tell you they're decorative in nature, but the radiation emitting from it tells you otherwise. The lasers were silently turned on, you note. As if visitors couldn't head towards this path, nor would they be able to go out. You take an easy stroll just because you can, and you weren't willing to have this entire structure cave in under you.

 

_Steps, steps, steps, steps._

 

Face to face, you take no time in asking yourself if these lasers were put as a defensive measure against a threat. You were a threat, to anyone. To yourself. But still, you had to see how your body would react to it. You inspected the faulty bridge behind you before doing so, creating a simple-minded plan just in case the machinery went awry. You turn back to the first laser, blue.

 

You decided not to hesitate a moment longer. Surely enough, your fingers phase through the first laser with no immediate side-effects.

 

_tttttssssssssssssss......._

 

Something from within your chest feels aggravated, but you don't feel the suffering of pain. At all. You twitch at the sight, but your body automatically shifts forward into the next. Orange. Then blue, orange, orange, blue, blue.

 

No physical damage, aside from the clothing waist down being almost scorched to a black color. 

 

As of right now, you can't provide yourself with any hasty alternative pathways.. It seems that the technology they created doesn't seem to harm you in any way. You jostle around floors and hopping around elevators, until you come across a room with completed panels. The room is nearly pitch-black, but it brings you ~~misery~~ comfort. Like cold-hearted warmth. Your hair settles calmly around the dark atmosphere, before you decide to settle yourself on the ground beneath you.

 

It takes time, you stagger a bit before sitting on the solid floor. It takes time and you realize it's been a bit hard to sit like this while balancing your near-infinite strength. You were glad that you were fated to become like this, as long as it takes. It's time to G O  B A C K .

 

_You used to think that bearing the brunt of hate, the hate of the entire village was on the shoulders of your back. The feeling that once you were written by history, it could be labeled the worst chapter of your life. Intense feelings of revenge was normal._

 

_One day, you weren't really sure where Chara or Mom went. Only the lashings mattered, acknowledgement was just too much to ask for. Dad just kept stomping all over you while they were both gone._

 

_"Coming back like the filthy flesh that you are!" Punches to the gut, arm, and eyes. Bones, bones, bones._

 

_"How many times have I told you?!" He starts to berate you and drags your rotten shirt. Slamming you across the curtains of the windows. He was pretty obscene and short-sighted when it came to punishments._

 

_He knocks you to the ground where most of the toys were stocked lately. You weren't sure where your parents got them from, your big life was all just one big blur. Where all the important events came from Chara._

 

_You remember something breaking on impact. You weren't somebody to twist in agony, or he would kill what's left of you. Still let a screech of pain._

 

_Out of your blinded vision, you see him holding one of your arms in place with a knee. He's pushing you further down into the ground, you give yourself no opening around the small, cluttered space. You await what happens next as your eyelids open further to the toy next to you. A toy that grins, the toy that wouldn't stop smiling._

 

_You are nothing under your Dad's might. Just a mere child with foretold consequences. One lady used to say that. You were of no use to anyone except your sibling._

 

_"Your mother cursed me!" He said. You can only watch as your tongue rises up to say nothing. He starts to bend your arm backwards with his foot, using extreme force. You close your eyes as you finally begin to hear the crack. The sickening crack._

 

_"GAAHHCCK!!"_

 

_You make the loudest screech to the skies above. Your thoughts only scream at the pain afterwards. Don't look at me, don't look at me..._

 

_The legs, the legs feel numb but you still have functionality. One arm is nothing to you, until you can get the other arm back._

 

_He hisses, but he makes no further quotes as he tries to wipe his old trousers off with your blood on it._

 

_"I don't know what she saw in you and that demon." Your breathing becomes more shallow at those words. You don't even have it in you to speak back. You're scared of what will happen to your mind. Your soul._

 

_He leaves afterwards, then you hear the screeches of a door shutting up. Instinctively, you're met with resistance as you try to move from being face-down on the ground._

 

_"....agh." You try to comprehend the display of torture Dad given you this time around._

 

_Chara comes in minutes later, you don't register their expression until they try to lay you on your back. Concern manifested on their face, but you don't mirror it. It's too welcoming for you. You wish you didn't have to endure this._

 

_"Sorry." They knew they didn't want to you to feel experience any of those things either. Your mind easily recognized the fact that you couldn't blame them._

 

_"We-W-We'll try better, I promise." They try to give you a gentle smile, but you can almost identify the rage in their wrinkled face. You slowly squeezed their arm in response._

 

_"hupmh...." Your vocals aren't crushed, at least you hope so._

 

_Back then, you used to sneak them into bed. Or outside to steal more chocolate. Either way, you aren't sure if the rest of the day was spent in careful concentration. They left once more to get more cotton supplies from a traveling merchant. You knew how that happened. You tried to maintain consciousness, just pure agony as the sun withers away. From that point onwards, Chara made it their personal goal to be inseparable. For you. Until the bitter end._

 

_"Lighten up!"_

 

_Chara used to ask what you were doing before they opened the door. You angrily told them to shut the hell up._

 

_Their freakish smile made it so worth it, and they only gave it out to you._

 

_"One more groan from you and it's back to the garbage disposal pile. It contains the rotten bandages."_

 

_"Not my fault my arm is in eight different places."_

 

_One day, they used to hike you in their fiery arms. They moved you downstairs where the tiny waste bucket was. What you were doing in there was none of their business, hopefully. You moved your legs outside and suddenly you were locked in a embrace by Chara. How depressing. You knew what it was all about, you took a long while in there anyway._

 

_"Not up to it, but I still like it anyway." Your prize was a soft punch to the elbow._

 

_It was the moving weeks onward._

 

.......

 

You start to shake your head. Then you scratch with your empty pockets until a photo comes out of your pants. Ruined and desolate in the background, the outer layer of the picture itself is perfectly covered. It's stiff on your ashed, frigid fingers. You carried it wherever you went, every time. 

 

_It was a family photo, with the other taller two forcibly crossed out. Possibly your doing, it's crossed out in red. It was a yellowish photo of you and Chara standing proudly, with you posing in an uglier stance. This was before the village found out, before we were proclaimed as demons._

 

Your eyes bore into it further, until you notice that your hands are grasping it harder. You never wanted to lose this, ever. Until the day everything ends.

 

"If only I told you how much you were an asshole back then, dum-dums." You rub your eyes before they start to come out, it's senseless to try and stop what's out of your life. You watch the inescapable darkness flow freely, you always knew the presence was there. Your back is still leaning for so long.

 

"Show yourself." You calmly state.

 

As the words escape your mouth, a floating figure becomes more visible. A ghost, a few inches off the ground. Wearing the most mournful expression you've seen in ten years. It speaks softly.

 

"......sorry.....was curious....." You become aware of this creature's social behavior.

 

".....i don't come here often......but i figured." Every time it speaks it comes out with a more solemn reply. You're reluctant now that something could be speaking to you this way.

 

"......my cousin already left for the surface......he wishes the best for me...." You don't comment on that, but you think it wants to pity you. 

 

".....do you have anyone else with you....me and shyren can help you go back...."

 

" _No._ " Your threatening tone makes it loud and clear that you don't want anyone following you. You'll kill anything that moves, even if it's something intangible.

 

It moves back suddenly, aware of your greater presence. One tear begins to drop from its white pupils. You stand up in a motionless way. You swallow a lump in your throat in anticipation, a few seconds in silence staring at its unwilling form-

 

".....but....i don't think anybody should be here...sorta." If it wasn't so quiet before, it is now.

 

"Get away from me, I don't care what you do." You're approximately one step outside the room already. You don't turn back, your walking posture scares it into near invisibility. You leave the ghost alone before it silently comments.

 

"oh.....sorry for wasting your time.....name's napstablook......" You release a noise of confirmation afterwards.

 

* * *

 

 

You approach a open door with a depicted crest above it. Yet again, some colors emit together. As if it was representing something, you don't want to figure what it entails.

 

More everlasting shades of shadows, across the room is a densely lit grey elevator. The longer you stood here, the more fruitless everything just becomes...

 

~~Something steps behind you.~~

 

You swivelled around and watched as a small figure comes in from the structural path itself. 

 

"listen pal," 

 

White pinpricks of light devours part of the darkness. You grind your teeth in an arrogant manner. Just who would-

 

"i think it's time you and i should have a talk. face to face."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks again love u all


	12. Fated (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there's alot u didn't know about our wonderful person
> 
> until now
> 
> ****** = 3RD PERSON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nice to see you again

 

>  

You've seen this monster before.  ~~~~ _Static._

 

_Screen, television._

 

The...skeleton shuffles forward. Your legs twirl in discomfort, wobbling for a moment. If the skeleton noticed your recent act, he obviously makes no remark on it. You simply sighed, you wanted to ask something. You completely ignore what's behind you for now.

 

"Familiar." You state, you're slightly shaken by his casual form.

 

"familiar." He repeats.

 

"Blue hoodie, unzipped. T-shirt. Black shorts." Seeing his grin in the present picture made you confused, now you're even more bewildered since his grin seems to open wider at your statement.

 

".....Pink slippers." 

 

"that's me, sans. sans the skeleton. no bones about it, yeah?" He seems nonplussed to the point where he hasn't caught on to what you're saying.

 

"The first time I saw you, you were of no threat to me." You didn't include the fact that whoever this monster was, he knew what he's bargaining for. Smart, even. He's hiding something from you, why else would he confront you at a time like this?

 

"you know me, don't you know how to greet a new-"

 

"I'll get to the point, get away from me. Don't come back." You interrupt with your sickening, deadly tone.

 

"either way, i don't have any obligation to be here. since i'm more of a relaxin' kind of skeleton." He stopped for a moment. 

 

You're keen on the human body, and you're more than sure that his phalanges are pulling out something from his jacket. It's a condiment. He's drinking from it.  **Red.** He stuffs it back into his pockets afterwards.

 

"bet you're wondering how i got to you. i call 'em shortcuts."

 

"Shortcuts." You scowled.

 

"still following? i know what you're trying to do, and trust me. it ain't gonna work." What he doesn't realize is how he's already starting to annoy you. He's quite surprised when you clench your left hand into a fist so your knuckles bulged harder than what a normal human can actually do.

 

"Above all else, nothing will stand in my way. Monster or not."

 

"that's why... it should be in our best interests to help determine whether or not you should progress further." He commented, his eyes are... closed.

 

"I don't need help deciding what becomes the fate of this town."

 

"bingo, we got a lot to  _ketchup_ on. don't we?" To emphasize that point, he winks. Without having eyelids.

 

" _tibia_ honest, i can take you as a guy taking things into his own hands. but here's when things get into play, you're a anomaly." For a split second, one pinprick of light turns yellow. Then reverts back to white.

 

"ever heard of being one?" He's being quiet and meek.

 

"No."

 

"buddy, you don't know about what the things i went through. i'm  _bone-tired_  when it comes to time repeating."

 

"It goes forward. As far as I'm concerned." You state with a bit of reluctance, deciding cut off your view of the skeleton, it's better not listening to his off-the-cuff puns.

 

"i'll let you in on a secret. our ambassador is a time-traveller." Your face widened slightly, but your face fell back to its impassive mask once again.

 

"This does not benefit me in any way." 

 

"sure, but get this. we all live a good life, realizing one day, all the happiness disappears?" It's a full on explanation now. 

 

"i used to think living on the surface didn't appeal to me, since now that somebody was in control of time, playing with people's lives like a game. i knew living a sluggish, lazy life with papyrus was the only thing that mattered. i bet my entire ketchup supply that none of this wouldn't have mattered if it weren't for them. i'd be back to where i started, laying on my mattress. watching how they'd be back to destroy everything i loved." 

 

What..? You noticed that he looks away, gaze going under where his other bones could be seen. You snarl, it sounds like an attempt to find the happiest life he can ask for.

 

"i'm pretty observant, but i can't be a wanted killer either. not until i wanted to set things right. this timeline is different from the others, after all." What kind of cryptic bullshit is he trying to spout now?

 

"heh. don't have to explain how the eight humans fell. do i? of course not, though i hardly call your course through the Underground an adventure. end of story."

 

"Be grateful most of the monsters I encountered didn't become ashes swiftly." 

 

"pretty sure the term is called dusting, but you get my point." The muteness of the dark reigns over you two. You weren't gonna dance with the murderous intent just yet.

 

"This is your last chance to leave." You warn.

 

"look, i got better things to do than come back to pap's spaghetti. why don't you leave the underground?"

 

"You know what I did to Snowdin, haven't you?"

 

"sure i do, but that doesn't mean i can hold grudges against someone who was holding back."

 

"I will  _kill_ you." Stop stalling, stop stalling, stop stalling, stop stalling,  _s_ t _o_ p....

 

"nearly hit my run-down house, and i sure as hell ain't gonna fix it. what do you think i was doing these past eight..." His sockets fly open at your rising, increasing aura of hate. _Bent, bent, crack._

 

* * *

 

 

_Whoops._

 

~~**_LV 20  LV 80  LV ?  LV ?  LV ?_ ** ~~

 

His smile is nearly withheld, but given the circumstances this confrontation is gonna last until either of them is splattered like paste.

 

He never thought something like  _this_ would happen. If he leaned closer beneath all that destruction, he would see pure ruby eyes. Lifeless. His past battles have been a true test on his stamina, but his soul screams and rakes at the inside of his skull at the entertaining thought of impaling their brother. Feels impossible.

 

If this guy was hardly trying back then, then he doesn't want to imagine the entirety of the CORE imploding Hotland. 

 

He starts by taking a few experimental breaths, there's no way he'll go on the offensive. He doesn't have leverage, unlike before. Taking away their knife left them completely vulnerable to a spiral of bones from behind. Heh, that was just one death compared to the rest.

 

Now? He should be running for his life. He can't garner enough magic to blink out of Hotland without throwing himself into a puddle of molten lava. He struggles until the last moment, his voice gets caught in his throat. His bones are shaking.

 

"can't we talk this further? is this what it's gonna be, a fight to the death?" He takes a step back to measure the distance between his footing and the other's. At least he can still cover some of his blind spots. He notes an odd sort of pressure outside of his control. More of his fears are set loose, his magic is telling him something is wrong with....

 

A soul began to glow, though it wasn't as normal as he expected it to be. It was actually slightly tinted black, only small patches of orange and red spots appearing at a time. The determination appears to be dominating its halves of the soul. He's about to brace himself when as it reveals.

 

 _*** ~~PEARCE~~** _ ~~~~**_\- ATK 8000 DEF 8000  LV ?  HP ..../...._ **

  ** _*...._**

 

* * *

 

 

******

 

"UNDYNE, SURELY YOU AREN'T GONNA PUT UP A FIGHT WITH THE HUMANS?!" The night sky illuminates her visible ponytail. She cackles.

 

"Fuhuhuhu... I know what I'm gonna do when I see one of those bush-wearing bastards!" Undyne straightened herself, but she's also keeping a keen eye on Papyrus. Sprinting across several blocks, both of their minds whirled as they digested information of certain whereabouts.

 

"I PREFER THAT PEACE OFFERINGS ARE IN ORDER FOR THE SOLDIERS, NOT THROW THEM AROUND!" She pauses at his accusation, halting to slow trudges. 

 

" _Damn it...._ Papyrus, you should be remembering why we're here in the first place!" She scrubbed her face using a hand in sheer anger, Papyrus noticed how tired she looked.

 

"FEAR NOT! THE GREAT PAPYRUS BELIEVES GETTING PAST THEIR POST IS EASY!" Undyne mutters to herself and shakes her head.

 

"You know what? I think we should just charge in! Tell them that we forgot some of our baggage!"

 

"UNDYNE, WHATEVER BAGGAGE YOU HAD BURNED IN THAT HOUSE. ARE WE EVEN GONNA GO TO THE SAME DESTINATION ONCE WE GET THERE?"

 

"Hah! Sure we are! You're looking for your brother in Snowdin, while I-" It quickly became apparent that monsters coming back to Ebott tend to get separated for military instruction. That was the general rule, until they could be authorized to enter the mountain.

 

"YOU MAY HAVE BEEN A GUARD FOR OUR MEETING, BUT ELSEWHERE WE ARE TREATED LIKE ANY ORDINARY MONSTER!" Papyrus huffs.

 

"Don't suppose your idea includes another serving of ravioli?!" She screams back.

 

"MY COOKING IS OF GREAT EXPERTISE! I AM ENTIRELY CAPABLE OF MULTITASKING, IT'LL BE A GOOD DISTRACTION."

 

"JUST SO YOU KNOW, THERE'S NOT A SINGLE SPECK OF COOKING EQUIPMENT HERE!" The heated argument just sounds like agonizing howls to onlookers.

 

"ON THE CONTRARY, THE GREAT PAPYRUS BELIEVES THAT PASSING THE PATROL WOULD BE POSSIBLE IF WE HAD OUR-" Papyrus searches under his breezy orange scarf to look for an item. "OH DEAR." His grin turns into a near frantic frown, doing a double-take at Undyne's wide look of curiosity. And he watches as her expression becomes one of rage, he's digging further for them.

 

"Papyrus." She says with finality in her tone.

 

"I'M LOOKING FOR IT!" Papyrus catches Undyne's only eye unerringly, fearing that it's gonna be a case of getting suplexed again.

 

"Papyrus. I'll give you three seconds." 

 

"UM... DO YOU THINK WE MIGHT'VE FORGOTTEN THE ID CARDS BACK AT ALPHY'S LAB?" He questions.

 

"NNNGAAAAAAAAAH!" Undyne's arms jut out to pounce the giant skeleton in a tackle. At the terrifying speed, his knees buckle and both of them collapse to the ground. Papyrus, falls further and yelps as he makes a cartoonish landing. He latches onto his scarf for dear life.

 

"PULL OUT YOUR SCARF!" Her elbow pins his chestplate as he attempts to slide away.

 

"DON'T! IT'S TOO BEAUTIFUL FOR ME TO UNTANGLE!" Papyrus yells.

 

"Woah there younglings!" Both of them freeze at the voice. Undyne pushes herself away and rose to her own two feet with great sincerity. Papyrus does the same, still dazed by her push. A bell chimes as a elderly green tortoise walks out from a building center. 

 

"Gerson! How are things treating you these past few days?" She salutes him, eager to change the topic. Gerson tries to avoid laughing. He points at Undyne with his cane, attempting to spark up a conversation.

 

"Don't get too willy nilly with yourself young lady! Be proud that I found the time to speak up with you two youngsters!" Gerson smirked.

 

"Won't. Happen. Again!" Undyne is straining herself in an attempt to keep from keeling over.

 

"Wah ha  ha! Make sure you have a duty to uphold!" With his one good eye left, he looks at Papyrus. "You there."

 

"YES? ME?!" His voice fades in and out, his eyebrows grow nervously wider.

 

"I remember you gritting out some info about those cards of yours." The tan helmet slides more underneath as he coughs, concealing the noise of his chuckles.

 

"THAT'S RIGHT! IT APPEARS THAT WE MUST'VE SEEN THEM LAST BACK AT THE LAB...." Papyrus fidgeted a bit as he stalks to Undyne closely to where she was standing. She gives him an angry glance, as if daring him to come closer. He instinctively skidded backwards as he prepared to shield his skull from a noogie. It doesn't come.

 

Gerson laughed, then he stood up further to easen his composure. "Today's your lucky day!" 

 

"REALLY? WOWIE! WHAT DID WE WIN?" His muffled voice can still be heard as he inquires.

 

"Somethin' else, I've making a deal with good Ol' King Fluffybuns. Been watching many of us spreading out for the barrier, for the most part." He hums to himself in agreement, then continues.

 

"I was making my rounds too! Until the armory shoved me out with the rest of 'em!" He slumps forward, remembering how he was cornered.

 

"YEAH! Those guys were starting to get on my nerves as well!" Undyne agreed. "Wait, when was this?" 

 

"'Round the surge freak-out. As soon as one monster bumped into another in the line assembly. I'd say it was total chaos! Best for me not to repeat myself there." He warns. "When we striked our deal, Fluffybuns treated it as if it was some sort of 'contingency' plan."

 

"OOOH OOH! THOSE ARE SOME OF THE BIG WORDS SANS USED TO TELL ME WHEN WE RAN OUT OF PASTA!"

 

"Not now Papyrus!" Undyne effectively silences him. Ordinarily, she's as unflappable as ever, Gerson knew her that well. But he blinks in surprise as he catches the way her muscles in her forearms tensed ever so slightly.

 

"Ordinarily, I was to put forward this plan with these old legs of mine. They still serve my purpose!" He piped up excitedly. "Don't fret! I walked the monsters around what could've been a nightmare!"

 

"A nightmare? Gerson?" Undyne spluttered out loud suspiciously.

 

"You heard me! I saw about twenty of those humans waving those toy guns like it wasn't a problem!" Gerson heartily chuckles about his situation as if he wasn't affected at all. Undyne could detect something rise in her palms.

 

"NYEH-HEH, THAT PLAN SOUNDED SILLY, DANGEROUS, AND IMPRACTICAL... BUT DID IT WORK?" Papyrus raises an eyebrow.

 

"You bet it did! That's the good part!" He scratches his pointed beard, viewing the stars above. He grows more confused as the moment passes by, signaling a exchange of quiet looks between Undyne and Papyrus.

 

"......I don't remember it." 

 

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF ASGORE! NYAAAAH!!"

 

"Pipe down! At least it was a free story like I used to tell to our ambassador! Only I think they paid me fifteen gold for it." He shrugs and swings his cane around. "Almost forgot about the reward!"

 

He plucks into his own portable pocket with the attire he wears around. 

 

"WHAT! YOU HAD THE CARDS THIS WHOLE TIME GERSON?!" Undyne screeches.

 

"Sure I did! B'sides, I was tending to my rounds in Alphy's lab as well. And look what I found!" It's the cards with the pictures of Undyne and Papyrus separately. Gerson flicks them both with relative ease.

 

"Better watch what you do with them. Or next time, I'm gonna be adding a price tag! Hah!" Gerson shouts in triumph. Papyrus scratches his skull in disbelief, Undyne stands there in shock and awe.

 

"WOWIE, DOES THIS MEAN THE GREAT PAPYRUS GETS TO GO BACK TO MT. EBOTT?" Papyrus asks in a incredulous tone. Neither of them notice how Gerson was trembling for a moment.

 

"I'd reckon you two hurry up and store your energy for what's to come. Ya hear?" Gerson looks back at Undyne, then heeds his gaze to Papyrus as well.

 

She nods. "That's right! We gotta keep moving, come on!" She levels off from the ground in a dash up north.

 

"W-WAIT FOR ME!" Papyrus runs to keep up with Undyne once more, his resolve strengthening. 

 

As they kick off, Gerson mutters with a profound nod. He kept listening, waiting, but the opportunity never comes.

 

"I should've held back that laddie, who knows what he's trying to get himself into."

 

* * *

 

Briefly vanishing from his sight, you wrench forward with a leg kick you're so desperately attempting not to hold back with. Using the momentum, you move at a ninety degree angle, aiming straight at where his vertebrae should be. You're gonna break him into pieces.

 

You noticed a blur, a tug at your vision. You expected him to duck instinctively, like he should be. What you did not expect was hitting the area where he  _should've been_ , you somewhat jerked on reflex. Scattering your darkened surroundings, the blue jacket that you've seen for is all but nearly a few feet away. One of his eyesockets is closed, but you're too deep in your thoughts to notice otherwise. It feels obsessive, you redirect your fingers.

 

_ZING!_

 

A form of what monsters can do? Sounds like magic, senses like magic. What is magic to you? If there was anything to guess, you were to assume that this monster contained lots of this magic. You had much to do with him, it's the only answer. Mysterious. Monster. Angry. Destroy.

 

"you okay there pal? sounds like you just made your first taste in fighting actual monsters." There's a dark thought forming. It's about them. Yellow stripe. A burning rage builds within.

 

"Curious." Being the bastard that you were, there's a hint of glee in your voice. "Did you attack them?"

 

"not sure who you're implying. heh." What a fucking lie, nobody will play you like a joker.

 

"Answer. And the death you will receive can be quick." You're eager to destroy, a possibility. A possibility of incredible destruction, even if it meant achieving your goal.

 

 "i might be alone, but that also means stopping you where you stand shouldn't be a problem." He spoke quickly, forcing his knowing grin back into place. "you're a real freak, you gotta think about this. y'know?" He lowered his smile.

 

If that's the way it must be, then it will be done.

 

"you really  _chara_ about them, don't you?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ill read ur comments later, they're beautiful.
> 
> reader's a dazzling boy, he wants to know magic. even if he's about to get shredded by sans first

**Author's Note:**

> GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH


End file.
